Angel of Selene
by A. Lee
Summary: Queen Serenity is barren, and she is delighted to find a darling little baby outside her door. But little does she know, that little girl she named Usagi is going to change her life. Complete One of my earlier works.
1. Chapter 1

            I don't own Sailor Moon.  Part of my story is similar to the Prologue of another story I read, and I like it.  Sorry, but I changed a lot of it.  If you're the author, and you're mad, email me at li_wenrui@hotmail.com.  I sincerely apologize for any inconvenience I have given you.

If you were able to look up into the heavens of the moon at that moment, you would have seen two figures, standing side by side.  A tall one, that of an adult, and a short one, that of a three year old.  If you looked closer, this would be what you saw.

            A tall, majestic woman with long, wavy silver hair stood regally beside a young girl with silver hair done up in two buns that hair cascaded from.  The young girl had a look of innocence around her, and her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

            "Do I have to leave you, Momma?" she asked pitifully.

            "I'm sorry, Serenity," the tall woman said, "but if Metallia found you, she would kill you."

            "Before I go, will you tell me the story of Poppa again?" Serenity asked.

            "Okay, darling," the woman smiled.  "Back before you were born, there was a sheep-herder named Endymion.  He was handsome and kind, and we fell in love with each other.  But because I'm a goddess, our love was forbidden.  Instead, he was sentenced to eternal sleep.  When I found out, I cried, and from my tears of crystal, out jumped you.  That is the story.  You must go now."

            "Do I have to go?" Serenity whined.

            "Darling," the woman sighed.  "You know the danger that Metallia imposes.  Before you leave, though, I have something to give you."  Out of nowhere, she conjured up a miniature pair of wings attached to a crescent moon shape, hanging on a necklace.  "When you shout 'Angel of Selene' you will be able to transform into an Angel of Love and Justice, of Good and Kindness, of Compassion and Sympathy, of the Light and of the Moon.  You are the daughter of Selene, and you must not fail the world.  Do you understand?"

            "Yes, mommy," Serenity whispered.  "I won't tell anyone, and I won't forget who I am.  Good-bye."  With one last pitiful look, she squeezed her eyes shut, ready for the teleportation.

            "Good-bye, Serenity," Selene said sadly as her daughter disappeared in a burst of light.

            Queen Serenity was conversing with her most trusted advisors, Luna and Artemis, when she froze.  "Did you hear that?" she asked Luna.

            "What?" Luna asked, startled.

            Queen Serenity made no move to answer.  Instead, she opened the door to the palace grounds.  Although it was dark outside, and the only source of light was the lightning flashing through the air, clearly seen was a young girl.  Her silvery-blond hair was done up in the traditional buns of the Royal Lunarian Family.  On her forehead was the crescent moon, the symbol of Lunarian Royalty.  She wore a soaked dress, a unique necklace around her neck, and a face that showed fear of lightning.

            Instantly, the Queen's motherly instincts took over.  "Come in, child," she coaxed, gently lugging the poor child inside.  "What's your name, darling?" she asked.

            The child sniffled.  "My name is Serenity," she said softly.  Luna and Artemis stared at each other in shock.  Only Lunarian Royalty was named Serenity.

            "How old are you?" Queen Serenity asked.

            The child held up three adorable fingers before sniffling again.  "Can I stay with you?" she asked.  "Will you be my new momma?" she begged.

            Not having the heart to resist, Queen Serenity smiled.  "Of course darling."

            As Luna (in human form) carefully undressed the child and cleaned her up, she once again noticed the necklace around her neck.  She reached up to take it, startling the child.

            "Give me back my necklace," Serenity said with amazing clarity.  Her eyes were narrowed, and she looked mad.

            Luna still doubted the fact that a member of the Royal Lunarian Family could just show up like that.  She didn't trust Serenity.  "Why should I?" Luna asked suspiciously.  She began making her way towards the door, thinking of bringing up the subject matter with the queen.

            Slam!  The door had shut itself.  Luna whirled around to see Serenity glowing a faint blue, and her hand stretched out.  "Give me my necklace," she said again, her voice dangerous.

            "Why?" Luna asked.  "Does it contain secrets?  Is it a plot against the queen?"

            Without a word, Serenity stretched out her hand.  Luna plunged to the ground.  The necklace flew towards Serenity's hand.  As soon as Serenity's hand closed around it, she collapsed from exhaustion.

            "Serenity," a voice said warningly.

            "But momma," Serenity protested.  "I needed my necklace."

            "I told you not to go even close to revealing your powers.  You are not allowed any of your powers until you are thirteen.  Understand?  My little Usa," the voice said sadly.  "Metallia is coming near.  I'm afraid that I will not be able to speak to you anymore.  Be a good girl, and remember, I will always be in your heart."

            "Mommy!" Serenity cried, as she woke up.

            Meanwhile, Luna was telling the Queen all that had happened.  "She was glowing blue, like she was possessed," Luna exclaimed.  "If she is, she could be dangerous."

            "If she is, that's probably why they left her on our doorstep," the Queen mused.  "And you say that it's all because of that necklace?  Maybe the necklace helps her keep hold of her powers.  Call her in."

            Luna left, and led in a sobbing Serenity.

            "What's wrong?" Queen Serenity asked.

            "Mommy left me," Serenity said.

            "Is Serenity your only name?" Queen Serenity asked.

            "My mommy sometimes called me her little Usa," Serenity thought.

            "Than your name shall be Serenity Usagi Tsukino," Queen Serenity smiled.  "You shall be my new daughter."

            "Really?" Serenity asked.  "You'll be my new mommy?  Can Luna and Artemis be my friends?  They're cute when their kitties, but Luna's mean when she's big," Serenity sniffled.

            Luna looked shocked.  "I am not," she protested.

            "I'll introduce you to some people you can be friends with," Queen Serenity smiled.

            The next day, Queen Serenity introduced Serenity to Ami, Minako, Makoto, Hotaru, Rei, Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna.  Minako and Hotaru made fast friends with Serenity.  Hotaru was one year old, and trusted everyone.  Minako and Serenity were very much alike:  the same ditziness, etc.

            Ami, Haruka, Michiru, Makoto, and Rei grew to respect and love her bottomless heart within a week.  Setsuna was ever wary, but she too grew to love the little princess.  That's what they thought of her as, although she was only adopted.  She was their little princess, and they were quite protective of her.

            Luna and Artemis too, over time, began to trust, care for, and love Serenity, and accepted her.

            "THE PALACE IS UNDER ATTACK!  THE PALACE IS UNDER ATTACK!" The cries of panic filled the palace, the only calmness was in the center.  In the center, Queen Serenity looked, watching the havoc outside of her small group.

            Five-year old Usagi, Serenity's nickname, was comforting three-year old Hotaru, who was crying from the loss of her parents.  Ten-year old Setsuna was trying to calm a hysterical five-year old Minako.  Minako had watched her parents die as well, as did all of the others.

            Eight-year old Haruka and eight-year old Michiru were clinging on to each other, comforting each other.  Five-year old Ami was weeping silently, and occasionally being patted by Michiru.  Five-year old Makoto looked furious and ready to kill.  The only reason she hadn't gone out was because Usagi had pulled her back and convinced her to help her calm Hotaru.

            Five-year old Rei was helping Setsuna calm Minako, who was finally quieting some.  All in all, it was a strange group, composed of one ten-year old, two eight-year olds, one three-year old, and five five-year olds.  Some were acting mature.  Some were hysterical.  And some were sleeping.  (Hotaru fell asleep after a while, despite the noise.)

            "Luna.  Artemis," Queen Serenity summoned.

            "Yes, Queen Serenity?" they said simultaneously.

            "I'm afraid that we cannot hold off against Beryl much longer.  Our priority is the Chosen Ones.  I'm afraid that I must send you and them to Earth.  You must train them well, and help them protect Earth, the only planet to survive the attack.  But mark my words; Beryl will attack Earth as soon as she gathers her energy from the attack here.  And you must help them defend Earth," Queen Serenity said gravely.

            "We understand, Queen Serenity," Luna said, barely holding back tears.

            "Good-bye."

            Usagi was the first to catch a drift of what was going on.  Just before the white flash consumed them, she whispered "I love you, momma."  Her eyes teared as the teleport took them to a secluded forest.

            "Come on Luna.  The Dark Kingdom youmas haven't attacked for AGES!  Can't we have a little fun?" Usagi begged.

            "Please, Artemis?" Minako begged, too.  The two put on identical puppy dog faces.

            "Oh, all right," Luna agreed.  "But you have to take your henshin sticks with you."

            "We always do," Usagi dismissed, before shouting, "Yippee!  Yippee!" and going off to inform her friends, Minako close behind.

            Over the ten years since that fateful day, Luna and Artemis had trained these Chosen ones hard.  They weren't allowed to do anything but train.  So when the Dark Kingdom began attacking, the Chosen ones were ready.  Sailor Senshi was their name and defeating youmas was their game.

            Unknown to everyone else, Usagi had a very different life from what they knew.  One day, she had encountered a young girl named Naru.  Naru had shown her many different herbs and plants, and now she met with Naru regularly.  Each night, when she was supposed to be in bed, she met with Naru, who taught her how to heal with herbs and plants.  A month ago, she had learned all she needed, and now, each night, she left for a different purpose.  To heal.

            She was known as Lady Healer.  She wore a dark cloak that covered her face, and no one knew what she looked like.  She went to the homes of terminally ill people and healed them.  Naru and she became quite a pair, Naru herself known as Lady Curer.  The two of them visited the homes of sick people, she doing the magical healing, Naru doing the healing that needed only herbs and medicine.  Although many people were suspicious, many lives were saved this way.

            "Any news?" Naru asked.

            "The mother of a seriously ill child finally beseeched me for help.  It is so sad that I cannot heal unless they consent," Usagi whispered.  "I fear for her life."

            "Then we must hasten," Naru frowned.  "You would think that they would appreciate the help."

            "Mistrust and suspicion can lead to prejudice, and the giving of people's lives," Usagi said sadly.

            When they got to the house, the mother was crying.  "My little Katrina is dying," she sobbed.  "All because the stupid villagers wouldn't let me call for you."

            "Let me see her," Usagi instructed her, without wasting a moment.  She entered the room to see a pale, feverish young girl lying in bed.

            "Oh dear," Naru murmured.  "Get me some ginger clove and cinnamon alpine.  Do you think it'll be enough?"

            "No," Usagi said grimly.  "Get some willow tea, that's all we'll need."

            Naru instructed the servant and then turned to Usagi.  "Are you sure that you have enough strength?" she asked.

            "Yes," she said firmly.  As Naru rushed everyone out, she knelt by Katrina's bed.  She closed her eyes and stretched her hand out over her body.  A white glow was emitted from her hand, and washed over Katrina.  When the glow faded, Katrina was sleeping peacefully.

            When she went downstairs, Naru was instructing Katrina's mother.  "When she wakes up, give her some Willow Tea.  It will calm her nerves.  Nausea, and a little dizziness are common at first, but if after four hours, there is no change, we'll come back.  She needs a lot of fluids, and Willow Tea will help calm her down and soothe any aftereffects.  That's all."

            "Thank you so much," Katrina's mother wept.

            "It was nothing," Usagi smiled.  "Just doing what is right."

            "Good-bye Lady Curer and Lady Healer.  May peace be with you," the mother said as they left.

            But luck was not on their side.  On the way back, some young men, suspicious of these two people, began stoning them and throwing other objects.  Too weak from the healing, Usagi was unable to stop the stones, and thus, they had more injury caused. 

            When they got back to the meeting place, Usagi smiled weakly.  "I would offer to heal you, but my powers are drained for the day."

            "Don't worry," Naru smiled.  "A little lady-slipper's nectar ought to do the trick.  And Willow tea will help as well.  Don't you forget to tend to your bruises as well, now," Naru smiled.

            "I will, Mother," Usagi said sarcastically before heading off the training area, not wanting to go to sleep yet.  She walked over to the Gravity Machine that increased gravity, which Luna and Artemis had created the first weeks here, in hopes that the girls would train with it.

            She turned the gravity up to 750, a virtually impossible to live in gravity, and began doing one-handed pushups easily on it.  Unknown to her, Haruka was watching her incredulously, after crawling out after noting that Usagi was no longer in bed.  When the sun began to rise, Usagi hurriedly crept back in bed, and slumbered until one hour later, when Luna, Artemis, and Minako attempted to wake her up.  (Note, I say _attempted_)

            Prince Endymion and his nine generals: Malachite, Zoicite, Jadeite, Nephrite, Monazite, Topazite, Chrysolite, and Pyrite camped out at the campfire.  Chrysolite was a girl.  She was the only girl, and had fought hard to achieve her rank.  Even now, the Prince looked her upon with distaste because he hated girls.  She didn't care, though, because she had the full approval of his mother.  Another reason the Prince didn't like her was because she was one of the few people who could beat him in fencing.  Pyrite was the youngest, yet he was the fastest and smartest, not counting Zoicite.  Monazite was the oldest, and most mature.  Topazolite secretly had a crush on Chrysolite, and vice versa.

            "We'll go through the Mystic Woods tomorrow," Zoicite decided.

            "But haven't you heard the legend?" Pyrite asked, aghast.

            "No," Endymion said.  "Tell us."

            "Jadeite's the storyteller," Pyrite said hesitantly.

            "All right," Jadeite began.  "You see, it's rumored that the Mystic Woods are impossible to get in and out of.  The roads shift.  Monsters and ghosts and phantoms lurk there.  But if you're lucky, you'll meet the Angels.  The Angels live in the forest and constantly help lost travelers out."

            "And what does that have to do with anything?" Nephrite asked.  "Do you actually believe that?"

            "I get what Pyrite is saying," Chrysolite said simply.  "Legend is always based on fact, however scant.  There could possibly be some sort of poisonous gas emitted by the trees that deludes people.  Or it's a bad guy's hiding place, and they put special spells on the forest."

            "You're a guard," Malachite scoffed.  "Guards take risks and don't listen to 'what ifs'"

            "Better safe than sorry," Chrysolite said.  Then, abruptly, she got up.  "I'm going to bed," she said shortly.

            "I say we take the path," Endymion smiled, knowing that he only wanted to do that because Chrysolite didn't want to.

            The group of nine was halted in the middle of the forest by what all but one thought a beautiful sight.  A beautiful young girl was sitting in a swing on a tree made with ivy and wood.  Twine and ivy were put together to make the ropes, and tied to a wooden swing section.  She wore a flowing white gown, and a wreath of ivy was on her head.  Her beautiful silvery blonde hair flowed down her back, adding to her beauty.  Her smile was full of innocence.

            Chrysolite looked at the scene suspiciously.  But when the girl winked conspiratorially, Chrysolite decided that maybe it was time the men were taught a lesson.  She backed into the shrubbery, where several girls and a guy greeted her.  Until she noticed that he wasn't a guy, she was a girl dressed as a guy.

            "What are you doing here?" the girl asked innocently.

            The men snapped out of their dazes and were stuttering to reply.

            "I know," the girl clapped delightedly.  "You're here to hear me sing, aren't you?

            "Flowing brook gently whispering

            "To the wind of the coming spring.

            "How far can you flow today?

            "Will you tell me some stories?

            "When winter comes you won't flow 'til May

            "And I'll sit here waiting patiently."

            And the girl finished her beautiful singing.  She lifted up her hand, and SNAP!  As soon as she snapped her fingers, the girls hiding in the shrubbery leapt out and threw a net over the men, successfully trapping them.

            "Hello, gentlemen," the girl said saucily.  "I'm sorry if you're not comfortable, but we don't have enough toadstools to pass around."

            On cue, someone tossed her a toadstool, which she sat down on.  The men looked around them and saw eight other girls and CHRYSOLITE?

            "Your friend Chrysolite gets better treatment because she wasn't dense, and didn't fall into the trap," the girl smiled.  "My name, you do not need to know.  But for the purposes, you may call me Siren.  It's simple.  We want to know why you are disrupting the peace of the Mystic Woods."

            "I'm Prince Endymion of Earth.  I don't need to answer to you," Prince Endymion said haughtily.

            "Endymion?" Siren asked, startled, before recovering her composure.  "Wasn't Endymion a shepherd?"

            "What?" Prince Endymion asked, startled.

            "Wasn't Endymion the shepherd that fell in love with the Goddess Selene?" she repeated, as if he was a five-year old.

            "It's just a legend," Zoicite dismissed.

            The Siren seemed about to say more, but bit her lip.  "Even if you are the Prince, you have no right to be here."

            "Why do I have no right to be here?  I own all of Earth.  I am the sovereign prince.  I have every right to be here," the Prince said snobbily.

            _Does he **want** to make a bad impression?_ Chrysolite thought, rolling her eyes.

            "**You're** obviously **flunking **geography," The Siren said, rolling her eyes.  "And mythology, as well."

            The Prince gave her a clueless look.  Then, Pyrite decided to put his two cents in.  "It's only a legend, right?  I mean, legend says that these forests are Mother Nature's memorial to Selene for the beautiful love she and Endymion had.  But that's all legend.  I know that geography claims that there's no possible ways these trees can be here, and it's impossible to map, but that's just a spell, isn't it?"

            "It's your call," The Siren dismissed.  "Why are you coming through these woods anyways?"

            Chrysolite, exasperated, told.  "Because it's the shortest route to our destination."

            "There, that wasn't too hard, now was it," The Siren smiled.

            "She could have lied," Nephrite stared.  "You don't doubt her?"

            "I have the wonderful gift of mind-reading _and_ I have a truth-telling stone." The Siren smiled.  "You really don't want to mess with me."

            "Then you already knew everything," Topazolite said.

            "I prefer not to search the darker recesses of people's minds unless urgent, because it's invading their privacy," she explained.  "Anyways, you are free to go."  With a wave of her hand, the toadstools had disappeared, and the nets had vanished, taking the whole forest with them.

            "Who were they?" Malachite asked.  "You mentioned angels, but you didn't mention Sirens and lunatic Amazons."

            Chrysolite laughed.  "What are you laughing about?" Jadeite grumbled.

            "I just think that it's strange that someone finally managed to get a group of highly anti-superstitious, anti-women rights men to finally say the words 'Siren' and 'Amazon' without attaching the phrases 'are stupid and utterly unrealistic'," she smiled.

            Monazite rolled his eyes, but Topazolite was furious.  (Did I mention that their relationship is a Serena-Darien-Meatball-Head-Conceited-Jerk-name-calling-I-will-never-confess-that-I-like-him-or-her relationship?)  "And why exactly did you tell them?  They could have been Beryl's henchmen for all we know.  You really are an idiot!"

            "And you think that staying there in the net forever was the smart thing to do?  Get a brain," she muttered, before saying, "I'm putting up camp" and stalking off.

            Luna walked out gracefully in human form with Artemis after the soldiers could no longer observe them.  "Artemis and I have been thinking, and we believe that we do not have enough abilities to help you.  The Terran Training Camp for soldiers is very prestigious, and we believe that you should go there."  

            "A Terran Training Camp?" Usagi asked, aghast.  "You've got to be kidding.  I mean, do you think any of us will survive?"

            "Nonsense," Artemis dismissed.  "Those are all rumors."

            "I think that we shouldn't be sent off to the Training Camps," Usagi said firmly.  "If we do, we ought to dress as guys.  Who knows what they could do to girls there?"

            Minako involuntarily shivered.  "But the only people who can possibly dress as guys are you and Haruka," Minako pointed out.  "And those generals will be there, so Haruka is ruled out, 'cause they'll recognize her."

            "Then I'll go alone," Usagi shrugged.  "It's the process of elimination.  Besides, I'm the only one who isn't exactly royalty here."

            There was a silence.  No one objected because she had a point, and because Luna and Artemis believed that she needed a little shaping up.

            At the Terran Training Camp, a blonde-haired boy approached the registration table.

            "Name?" the man asked.

            "Samuel Moone."

            "Age?"

            "None of your business."

            The man looked up and smiled wryly.  "Unfortunately for you, you're with the strictest division.  Sure, all the soldiers turn out very skilled, but if you go in with an attitude like that, you won't survive very long."

            "And what division is that?"

            "The Royal Division.  Taught by Prince Endymion and his eight personal bodyguards themselves."

            Samuel snorted.  "That bunch of buffoons?  I've seen better," he said, rolling his eyes, before gathering his things, and walking to his tent.

            "Listen up, class," Prince Endymion smirked.  "This is a class to teach you how to fight, not how to baby you.  You will not be babied.  You will be sharing bunks with five other people in a measly tent, and everything is coed.  If you're worried about your privacy, change underneath your covers.  Every morning, you're expected to be at practice at five.  If you're sick, you're here.  If it rains, you're here.  If it hails, you're here.  I don't care if you're dying; you're still coming here.  If there's a freaking blizzard, and you're not here, we kick you out.  You smart-mouth off, you get kicked out.   You fight, you get kicked out.  You bully, you get kicked out.  You're a coward, you get kicked out.  If you beat me, you're in the top-secret spy league, and I'll be your bank, and I'll give you fifteen million Terran Dollars, and Sixteen billion lunar rubies.  In other words, it's impossible."

            As each of the generals stepped up, Samuel rolled his eyes at their arrogance, each seeming to forget that a bunch of girl not so long ago easily captured them.

            "I challenge you," he said simply.

            The generals stared at him aghast.  Chrysolite stared at him with disbelief, suspicion, and finally recognition.

            "You're on," Endymion said boredly.  "Magic, physical, or both?"

            "Both," Samuel smiled as he walked to the center of the field.  "You move first."

            Endymion gathered a ball of energy in his hands and threw it at Samuel, and watched aghast as Samuel dodged it as easily as if it were the slowest thing in the world.

            Almost immediately, he drew his sword and began parrying blasts from the generals and launching attacks.  Although his attacks were purely physical, his defense was purely magical, and both had an equal mix.

            In the end, he finally managed to defeat the Prince, but barely.  When he was finished, his posture was still poised, and not an expression was on his face.  The trained eye knew, however, that he was in pain, by the sweat forming around his brow, and the slight wince as he bowed to the generals and the Prince.

            "Well done," the Prince smiled.  "Do you need to see a healer?"

            "I'm fine," Samuel said hoarsely.  "I think I'll retire to my tent now."  As he turned around, Samuel stopped, and said thoughtfully, "By the way, where is my tent?"

            Chrysolite stepped forward, smiling.  "Because I don't think that the Prince is going to give you the Terran Dollars _or_ the lunar rubies, I think it'll suffice if you get the tent for the star students all to yourself," she said, winking.

            "That'd be nice," Samuel said with a wry smile on his face, before he turned, gathered his things, and departed for the huge tent, limping slightly.

            Serenity took off her shirt and breeches after making sure that no one was about.  Brushing her long silver hair back into a long plait, she drew on her dark cloak that she wore when she healed.  Peeking outside to make sure that no one was watching, she slipped out of her cabin, and made her way to the infirmary.

            Making sure that no one was there, she began healing the patients in the most serious conditions, healing them fully and completely, making sure that no one saw her and that all traces of her were gone before she left.  It became a schedule.  Training in the morning, training in the afternoon, healing in the evening, and two hours of sleep before training again.

            One day, however, she noticed that Prince Endymion wasn't teaching.  And when she went to heal, she was startled to find that Prince Endymion was there.  _He's not sick_, she mused.  So she skipped over him, and healed the other patients.  Before she left though, she turned and said, "You won't find out who I am that way, Prince Endymion."

            When she found the Prince's arm over her mouth, she instinctively fought back.  The fight was good, but in her dress and cloak, Serenity was hampered, and was finally forced to teleport to a clearing some ways away.  Immediately, she ran to her cabin, and changed, not noticing that the Prince had followed her, so preoccupied was she with hurrying.

            "Samuel, you are under arrest for housing a dangerous criminal who has been endangering lives of sick soldiers," a voice intoned.

            After dressing, Samuel stepped out.  "Really?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

            "Really," a voice said dryly.  Prince Endymion had his hands held out, and the very roots of Earth held Samuel in place.  "This magic cannot be canceled out by anyone of Earth," the prince said smugly.

            Samuel burst out laughing.  "I'll tell just because you amuse me.  Name's Lady Healer.  She goes around healing and helping people, which you would know, if you actually were in contact with the peasants instead of doing nothing all day."

            "And what is your relation to her?" Zoicite asked dryly, as all of the generals emerged from behind the tent.

            "You really want to know?" Samuel asked, just as dryly.

            "Enlighten us," Pyrite said, matching her dryness.

            With a swirl and a billow, the Earth had returned to its proper place.  She whirled around, and magical dust filled the air.  When it disappeared, Lady Healer stood in her place, complete with the dark silver cloak.  "I am she," she said in a silvery voice.

            There was a silence.  The Prince spoke first.  "How did you escape?"

            "I am not of Earth," Lady Healer smiled.

            "How are you a guy and a girl?" Topazite asked.

            "She isn't, duh," Chrysolite rolled her eyes.  "She's a girl who pretended to be a guy."

            Ignoring Chrysolite, Monazite asked, "What other names do you go by?"

            "First there's Samuel."  She whirled and became Samuel.  "Then, there's Lady Healer."  She whirled and became Lady Healer again.  "Of course, then, there's The Siren."  She whirled around to become the Siren, the form in which she stayed.  "That's not to say there isn't more, I just don't feel like revealing them right now."

            Malachite looked the Siren over.  "Are you on Beryl's side?" he asked bluntly.

            "Beryl?" the Siren asked, slightly confused.  "Oh, you mean Metallia's pawn," the Siren scowled.  "Poor girl, to be employed by Metallia at such a young age.  She must have been really corrupted.  I hope she recovers her own free will some day, just as I hope that Metallia dies by my hand."

            "Why do you hate Metallia?" Nephrite asked.

            "Personal reasons," the Siren scowled.  "_Very_ personal reasons."

            "And why did you come here?" Jadeite asked.

            "For the training," the Siren rolled her eyes.  "What else?"

            "As if you didn't have enough training already," Malachite said dryly.

            "Let me explain," the Siren said.  "Back where I come from, my only training masters were two shape shifters who preferred staying in cat form, and were more intelligent, than skilled in war tactics.  Although I was strong enough, I had no idea how to strengthen myself further, or how to do certain kicks, and I wasn't very skilled with certain weapons that we didn't have.  So I came here to learn.  Satisfied?"

            "And you're going to leave now?" Pyrite asked.

            "What else am I going to do?" the Siren asked, surprised.

            "And what if we don't let you?" Topazite asked.

            "Dahling," the Siren drawled in a southern belle accent.  (Were there southern belle accents back then?)  "You really don't want to mess with me."

            "And why shouldn't we?" Jadeite asked.

            "Don't you remember the first day?" the Siren asked.  "I've even learned more since then.  And it'd be really easy for me to get away magically."

            All of a sudden, interrupting their early morning chat, a deformed-looking, ugly, mud-colored, thing resembling a tree that was uprooted and transformed into a youma rushed in.

            "Moon Crystal Power!" the Siren shouted.  Her clothes disappeared, to the dismay of everyone there, before ribbons wrapped around her, revealing her dressed in her Sailor Moon fuku.  "You have disrupted a training camp caused for good.  I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon, I shall right all wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you," Sailor Moon said, finishing in her familiar pose.

            Endymion rolled his eyes.  He took out his sword easily.  "Earth Strike!" he yelled, and was shocked when his attack had only a little effect on the youma.  It reeled back, shocked by the impact, but recovered extremely quickly.

            "World Shaking!"

            "Deep Submerge!"

            "Venus Love-Me Chain!"

            The three attacks overwhelmed the youma, causing it to stumble.

            "Now, Sailor Moon," someone called.

            "Moon Scepter Elimination!"  The youma disappeared to turn back into the tree it was.

            "Really, Sailor Moon," someone reprimanded.  "Did you have to wait until we came here?

            "Couldn't you have done it by yourself?" another voice asked.

            "Can it Sailor Mars and Mercury," Sailor Moon grumbled.  "Why do you always have to be so mean to me," she whined.

            The generals stared at each other with incredulity.  This girl could easily have beaten that youma by herself!  Only Chrysolite noticed the wink she gave them, and only Chrysolite understood.

            "I can't stay now that they know who I am," Sailor Moon whined.  "Can I please go home?"

            "Already?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

            "If we're going to stay, I've got you all paired up," Sailor Moon squealed.  "Venus with Malachite, Zoicite with Mercury, Jupiter with Nephrite, Jadeite with Mars, Pyrite with Saturn, Monazite with Pluto, Topazite and Chrysolite, and Uranus with Neptune!"  At this, a lot of the aforementioned people grimaced, though some looked their counterpart over, deciding their "cute factor."

            Jupiter shuddered.  "No way!" she cried.  "Not after the last person you set me up with.  Although he does look like my old boyfriend."

            Venus groaned.  "You never had an old boyfriend," she informed Jupiter.  Jupiter only shrugged.  "And Sailor Moon, we don't have time to admire guys, although Malachite does look kind of cute."

            "Oh mighty Sailor Moon, the great matchmaker," Endymion said sarcastically.  "You forgot to pair me up with someone."

            Sailor Moon wrinkled her nose.  "I think that Mars can juggle two guys at the same time."

            Mercury rolled her eyes.  "We don't have time for silliness.  Let's get back already."

            "Can it, Mercury," Sailor Mars said sweetly.  "You just want to get back to your Advanced Calculus book.  I, on the other hand, want to examine these cuties."

            Zoicite, who thought Sailor Mercury kind of cute with her dark blue hair and ice blue eyes, answered, "We have a very big library with many archives nearby.  I'll take you there."

            "But my clothes," Mercury protested, pointing to her fuku.

            "Dehenshin," Sailor Moon said.

            Blushing, Sailor Mercury tried to dehenshin as fast she could, but the "little scene" in between when her fuku disappeared and normal clothes appeared still gave the guys there quite an eyeful.  She blushed, before hurriedly saying, "Can we go to the library now?"

            Zoicite held out his arm, and the two walked off.  With Zoicite in his blue-gray general outfit with the special five stars, and Ami in her ice-blue gown made in the latest fashion, with a gentle blue butterfly clip pulling back her dark blue hair, they looked like quite the couple.  Ami was shyly looking down at her sky-blue shoes, while Zoicite just gazed at her, feasting on her beauty.  And that was how they left the clearing.

            "Well, Usagi," Venus smiled.  "At least one of your matches came through."

            "By the by," Monazite said.  "I don't believe I know any of your names yet."

            "That was Sailor Mercury, or Ami," Venus smiled.  "I'm Sailor Venus, or Minako."  She dehenshined, while the generals looking away demurely.

            "I'm Sailor Pluto, or Setsuna," Pluto said, before smiling wryly.  "I'm the guardian of time," she explained.  She stepped behind a convenient tree and dehenshined.

            "I'm Sailor Uranus, and I'm Haruka."

            "I'm Sailor Neptune, or Michiru."  The two stepped behind each other while dehenshining, blocking themselves from view.

            "I'm Sailor Jupiter, or Makoto," Jupiter smiled, before stepping in the shadows and dehenshining.

            "I'm Sailor Saturn, or Hotaru," Saturn smiled bravely, before hiding behind a tree.

            "I'm Sailor Mars, or Rei," Mars smiled saucily, before dehenshining in front of their eyes, giving a show to Jadeite, who was the only one who actually watched during the dehenshining.

            "Is there a kitchen somewhere around here?" Makoto asked.  "I feel like cooking."

            "You cook?" Nephrite asked, surprised.  "I'm a master chef.  I'd be honored to watch your style of cooking."

            "Do you know where the kitchens are?" Makoto asked.

            "Of course," Nephrite said.  "I'll escort you."  He held out his arm, and Makoto accepted it.  The two fitted perfectly together.  Nephrite wore a forest green general ensemble that matched with Makoto's forest green ball gown that allowed just enough movement perfectly.

            "You wouldn't happen to have a Tapestry of Time anywhere?" Setsuna asked.

            "We've got one of the best here," Monazite said proudly.  "It's bewitched so that it shows details intricately."

            "I bet I've seen ones better than the one you've got," Setsuna challenged.

            "We'll see, if you allow me to escort you," Monazite said.  He held out his arm.  After a moment's hesitation, Setsuna accepted.

            They looked like a perfect picture, with Setsuna in her dark black dress, her green-black hair hanging down for once.  Monazite, being a senior officer, wore a black general's uniform.

            "Do you have a Shinto shrine anywhere?" Rei asked.

            "I'll show you ours," Jadeite suggested.  "It's the best temple in all the land," he boasted.

            "I'll bet," she snorted, but she still accepted his arm.  The two were the perfect couple, with Rei in a fiery red dress that showed a bit too much cleavage, and sleeves that flared out.  Jadeite wore a warm red general's uniform.

            Minako giggled.  "They're pairing off so perfectly," she sighed.  "By the way, could I see your training grounds?"

            "I'll give you a tour," Malachite offered, holding out his arm.  Minako gingerly accepted.  They swept off together, Minako looking elegant in an orange taffeta with slight ruffles and many accents, and Malachite in a golden brown military suit.

            Topazite swept the remaining people with his eyes.  "I'd better take you two to the beach," he said, gesturing to Haruka and Michiru.  "The way things are going, I'll probably end up alone otherwise."

            "I'll go, too," Chrysolite said.  "Just to make sure you don't mess up anything," she added at the curious looks from everyone.

            The four set off together.  Michiru wore a sea green billowing gown, hand linked in Haruka, who wore a navy blue blouse, and dark blue silk pants.  Topazite wore a golden-colored military uniform, five stars gleaming on his shirt pocket.  Chrysolite wore an olive colored uniform, with a feminine touch.  She wore a skirt instead of pants, a short starch skirt, with starch pants underneath, and knives sheathed in every which where.  The five golden stars rested on a shoulder, inconspicuous, yet regal.

            Hotaru, Pyrite, Usagi, and Endymion looked at each other.  Usagi smiled wickedly.  "Pyrite, I hear you're a wonderful nurse."  Pyrite blushed.

            Hotaru's interest perked.  "Really?" she asked, excited.  "I happen to have this healing ability, and do you know an infirmary where I can put it to work?"

            The two walked off, conversing of many things.  Hotaru wore a deep violet dress that fluttered around her, and Pyrite wore a simple military uniform with only four and a half stars, since he was junior.

            Usagi was suddenly very aware that only she and Endymion were left.  "I will go now, Prince Endymion," she nodded stiffly.

            "Please, call me Mamoru," he said softly.  "Only people I don't like call me Prince Endymion.  My friends usually call me Endy, but most people call me Mamoru."

            "Then call me Usagi," Usagi said gracefully before turning around to leave.

            Unknowingly, the two headed for the same place:  the Palace Rose Garden.  Mamoru entered the east end, examining the beautiful yellow, pink, and white roses first, the roses that came from Earth.  Usagi started on the west end, examining the blue roses and the moon roses, the purple roses, and the softly hued silver roses.  These were roses from her homeland, the moon, and the other planets, which had been destroyed during the battle against Metallia.

            They both entered the center, neither noticing the other, concentrating on the red roses that were spread in the center of the garden, planted in the shaped of a stepped red rose.  Mamoru loved the red roses, for they symbolized true love, and for him, the promise that his soul-mate was out there somewhere.  Usagi was examining the red roses with curiosity; she had never seen them before.

            They neared the center, neither noticing the other.  All of a sudden, Usagi knelt to pick one, and pricked her finger on a thorn, which she had not seen.  She gave a small gasp of surprise.  Mamoru whirled around, surprised to Usagi there.  At the swish of his clothes, Usagi turned around too.

            The moonlight streamed down on both of them.  For the first time, Usagi noticed how handsome Mamoru was.  She noticed his silky black hair and stormy blue eyes.  She noticed his finely chiseled face, and how his tuxedo seemed to add to his mystique.  From the practices, she knew that his body was well toned and well muscled, and he seemed ... sexy?  Did she think he was cute?  Did she like him?  This was Endymion, not just some hot guy.  Mamoru, her mind corrected instantaneously.

            Meanwhile, for the very first time, Mamoru noticed how beautiful Usagi looked.  Her silvery blond hair was pinned up in adorable buns that streamed down her back elegantly.  Her creamy skin, soft blue eyes, pert nose, full, pouty, kissable lips, elegant curves almost hidden beneath masses of silver in an elegant gown style.  She was beautiful.  Beautiful!  He thought she was beautiful!  He was in love with her!  What was he thinking of.  She's a commoner, more, a commoner who is almost better than him, and can beat him!  And she detests him!

            Immediately, Mamoru stepped to Usagi's side.  "Are you okay?" he asked.  "Didn't you know that roses have thorns?"

            Usagi scowled.  "I'm fine, and what kind of roses have thorns?  Where I come from, roses are thornless."

            "Where did you come from, the moon?" Mamoru asked.  "All roses have thorns."

            "All roses should have thorns," Usagi said, looking off in the distance.  "To protect them from their beauty."

            Mamoru looked at Usagi and wondered what kind of life exactly did she have?  "Alas, some don't, and their beauty is ruined," he said.

            "Beauty is as much a curse as it is a gift," she stated, quoting Detocriluna, a famous female philosopher who had been known for her beauty.

            "You know Detocriluna?" Mamoru asked, amazed.

            "Alas for her, she didn't have thorns, and was plucked and robbed of her beauty," Usagi said sadly.  "At least, that's what many people say.  Other people say that she was actually the Goddess Selene come to Earth to experience its beauty, and saw only war, and when her beauty became a curse, she left."

            "I haven't hear that before," Mamoru said curiously.

            Usagi suddenly sat up.  "Oh, I've just heard it here and there," she said blushing.

            "Where here and there?" Mamoru asked.

            "Why do you want to know?' Usagi demanded.

            "Why shouldn't I be curious?" Mamoru asked.

            "Because," Usagi retorted, before walking over to a marble bench with carved rose designs on it, and lying down.

            The next Mamoru looked over, she was sound asleep.  _She looks so peaceful.  Too bad she's so annoying and nerve-wracking and cute.  Cute?  How'd cute get in there?_

            Chrysolite was currently conversing with Haruka and Michiru while Topazite walked along the beach.  She looked wistfully at Michiru's skirt.  "I wish I could wear something pretty like that," she said sadly. 

            "Why can't you?' Haruka asked surprised.

            "Are you kidding?  And lose the reputation I worked so hard to earn?  I don't think so!" Chrysolite exclaimed.

            "What do you mean?" Michiru asked.

            "If I wear a dress, they'll think that I went soft and make fun of me.  It took me so long to be a general, I couldn't stand it if I had to do it again," Chrysolite said sadly.

            "No they won't," Haruka said firmly.  "Every girl deserves to wear a pretty dress now and then without worrying about getting teased.  I always think it's interesting seeing myself in a dress.  I don't like it, but it sure is weird."

            "Yeah," Michiru chimed.  "Wear it because you want to, not because you're afraid to."

            "Remind them that you _are_ a girl," Haruka added.

            "Thanks," Chrysolite smiled.  "I'll keep that in mind."

            "Besides," Michiru added slyly.  "I bet Topazite will really like it."

            Chrysolite blushed.  "What do I care what he thinks?" she declared.  "I don't care!"

            "I'm sure you don't," Haruka said sarcastically.

            Chrysolite humphed, before lying down on the sand, examining the day.

            Meanwhile, Ami was examining some of the older, mustier, more antique tomes of the library.  She examined the historic volumes, until she found one about the fallen Moon Kingdom, and the different kingdoms on each of the planets.  When she got to the Hermian Kingdom, she was crying.

            She remembered her older brother, Phillip, who was destined to rule the Hermian Kingdom of Mercury.  She remembered his navy blue hair, his light blue eyes, his blue tinted skin, his warm smile, and how he always comforted her.  She barely remembered her older sister Hermia, who was engaged to Prince Poseidon of Neptune, and was dauphine, or the queen-to-be of Neptune.  She had Poseidon had loved each other.  She remembered Hermia's long, white-blue hair, her dark blue eyes, her soft skin, and how Hermia consoled her when yet another suitor was found by her parents, hoping that a suitable match would be found, when all she wanted was to learn, not marry.

            Unknowingly, a single tear slipped out, and another, and another, until tears were streaming down her cheek.

            "Is something wrong?" Zoisite asked, concerned.

            "I'm fine," she said softly.  "Just thinking of my family."

            "Your family?" Zoisite asked.

            Suddenly, Ami stiffened.  Her voice became crisp.  "Do you have anything else on the history of the Hermian Kingdom?"

            "Over on the fiftieth aisle," Zoisite responded automatically.

            "Thank you," Ami said, before walking over.  Before she got there, however, she risked one glance back.

            She's so beautiful, thought Zoisite.  Her perfect hair, her knowing eyes, her intelligence, her beauty, and her sweet mouth are all so beautiful.  I think I'm falling in love.  I'm falling in love!  I'm falling in love with her?  Yes, I'm afraid it's true.  I'm falling in love with Ami, Ami what again?

            "What's your last name?" he asked.

            She paused before answering.  "Mizuno."

            Mizuno?  Only royalty, Hermian Royalty, Princes and Princesses of Mercury have the last name of Mizuno!

            Now he knows.  He will tell his friends, no doubt.  But I don't care.  There's something so definite.  If only I knew what he thought of me.  His stare is so unnerving.  And he's so handsome, with his intelligence, his handsomeness, and his small smile.  I think I'm falling in love!

            Meanwhile, Rei was meditating in front of the fire at the Shinto temple.  It looked simple enough, but it was a large complex, and the landscaping was beautiful.  What mattered, though, was that the fire room was very comfortable and not a hint of superficiality was over the whole temple.

            As she sighed contentedly, she was aware of the beady eyes of Jadeite staring at her.  This Jadeite.  What kind of guy was he?  He looked handsome enough, and he was quite suave, though what impressed her was his knowledge of the Shinto religion.  Was it all a charade?

            "So what's your last name?" Jadeite asked.

            "Hino," Rei responded.

            Hino.  Hino was the last name of the Royal Arians, the Martians, the Princes and Princesses of Mars.  Sighing, Rei began to think back to her family.  Her older brother Ares, named after the God of Mars had been her only sibling that hadn't moved.  Her older sister Shinta was a maiden of the Shinto temple, promised at birth.  She had been brought up in the Shinto temple, and had not been allowed to see any of her family, though Rei had visited the temple many times as a child, hoping to get at least a glance of her sister.  And Ares hadn't been much of a brother.  He was always provoking her, with his fiery red hair, and red-tinted skin.  He had made fun of her so many times because she hadn't inherited the red hair and red eyes of the family.

            But then, Ares had grown up.  He had gone through proper training as a Prince, and he was no longer just teasing, he was downright mean and rude, even violent.  She understood that the Ares had to be violent, as part of his training, but she would get bruises each day she crossed him, so she had voted to stay with Usagi.  Even at that age, she had known how to avoid.  Her mother was gentle.  She was one of the lesser Princesses of Saturn, and rarely interfered when her fierce father inflicted punishment, but Rei saw the pain in her eyes as one by one, her children were made into vicious creatures, given off, or beaten.

            Tears began dripping off her cheeks as she remembered the pain in her mother's eyes.  At the age of four, she had learned the art of deceit, and had often feinted sleep when her mother came and healed her with her healing powers.  Rei took after her mother's black hair, with a tint of her grandmother's purple hair, and her eyes were violet, the only aspect of her that pleased her father.  The color of the violent violets, the flowers that decorated Mars, with their tautness, their poison, all the traits of a true Martian, her father liked to say.

            Jadeite observed as tears fell down her cheeks, making her look so much more beautiful.  Her purplish-black hair cascaded down her back, and her violet eyes looked so sad.  Her tan skin was so smooth; he almost reached his hand out to caress it, before snapping it back.  He knew that if he asked her what was wrong, she would snap at him, so he contented himself with just observing her beauty.  Meanwhile, he was remembering what he had heard about Arian royalty.  They were violent, and their daughters were either forced into Shinto maidens, married off, or became companions of the Moon Princess.  He sighed.

            Rei immediately turned around at his sigh, desperately trying to wipe off her tears.  She examined him once more, and found that she liked him.  No, she more than liked him.  She loved him.  She shivered, not liking the fact that she had fallen in love at first sight, something she didn't want.

            Minako examined the training rooms with glee.  "I wish we had training rooms this advanced," she sighed.  "Back on-" she broke off.

            Malachite, who up until then, had been examining her, asked, "And what is your last name, Lady Minako?"

            "Aino," she said sadly, knowing that it would reveal all.

            He stared.  It all made sense.  Aino was the name of Venusian royalty, and she was definitely the perfect picture of it.  Her golden blonde hair with the adorable red bow, her deep blue eyes, all of it attracted him.

            Saying her name brought back unbidden memories.  Minako shivered as she remembered her mother.  Her father had died young, but her mother had been beautiful, if a bit haughty.  She remembered her sister Aphrodite, older by a year, yet spoiled intensely just because she was to be queen.  Her only other companion had been Adonis, a servant boy who she used to play with, and Hestes, her older brother.  Hestes was to be king.  He wasn't her real brother, just the betrothed of Aphrodite.  Hestes was kind, and a bit shy, and he almost always gave in to Aphrodite, but he was fair and nice.  Adonis, however, she had been forbidden to play with.  But Aphrodite had ratted on her, and told her mother.  When she was only four, her companion Adonis was whipped in front of her, and then burned on a stake to teach her not to associate with servant.  She shivered again.

            Malachite reached over, and embraced her when he saw her shiver.  Tears rolled down he cheeks, while he patted her back, comforting her.  I'm in love, he thought incredulously.

            Minako relaxed in Malachite's embrace, her last conscious thought being, I like this, before she became racked with sobs, and later fell asleep.

            Makoto smiled at the whiff of her latest dish.  She and Nephrite had been trying to outcook each other, but both had done marvelously.

            "Miss- what do I call you again?" Nephrite asked.

            "Kino.  Miss Kino," Makoto said.

            Kino, the name of Jovian royalty.  The name that had been a curse to her all her life.  Unfortunately, the Jovians were quite violent.  Her older brother Zeus had often been beaten, because he was to be King of Jupiter, and he should be more assertive, like the god Zeus.  Then there was her younger sister Hera.  Hera was sweet and kind, even at her age.  Other children had also bullied her.  Although forbidden to, Makoto had constantly defended her younger sister, although she had been whipped for it, because her sister was supposed to be able to defend herself.  But when her father became too involved in political matters, the family was very happy, with kind Zeus, sweet Hera, assertive Makoto, and their mother Misty.  Misty was actually the youngest princess of Uranus, aunt of Haruka, but her own brother-in-law, who no longer wanted her around, had married her off to Jove.  Misty was very sweet, but being yelled at by her husband had made her timid and nervous.  Makoto shivered at how her father sometimes yelled at everyone in his way.

            Nephrite reached over.  From what he had heard, Jovian royalty was usually the nicest, most hospitable royalty, but their previous king, Jove, had been very violent, and continually verbally and physically abused his children.  Although most of that was probably not true, Jove intimidated many, and no doubt Makoto had not had an easy life.  As he stroked her chocolate brown hair, it occurred to him that he was falling in love with her.

            Setsuna viewed the Tapestry of Time intently, replaying the scene of the fall of the Silver Millennium over and over, stopping only when Monazite approached her.

            Monazite sighed, staring at the beautiful green-black haired vision before him.  He sighed again.  "So what is your last name?" he inquired politely.

            Setsuna stiffened, before answering, "Meioh."

            Oh, how the name of Plutonian royalty had plagued her.  Her brother Hades, destined king of Pluto, had been very kind, as had all her siblings.  Maybe that was because they feared her.  She didn't know.  She only knew that she had no one to confide to, no one to turn to.  Her own mother had died guarding the Gates of Time, though rumor had it that her spirit still guarded it, so none of her daughters would have to.  Her father, Garreth, was often involved in political business.  Her only friends had been the senshi.  She sighed.  A tear slipped out of her eye.

            She remembered the destruction of the Plutonian Kingdom.  Hades and Chrona, her older brother, and dearest sister, had been the first to die.  She had watched Hades suffer a slow death, and she had watched as raiders had ravaged her own sister, before her throat was slit.  She had barely remembered to control her rage, but no one survived.  It had taken forever for her to get free, and by the time she was, all of her family was dead, but she avenged them.  She let out a sob.  After all, she had only been ten.

            Monazite comforted her.  Meioh was the name of Plutonian royalty, and he remembered vicious stories about how they were killed off.  As the scene fades out, they were simultaneously thinking, I love him/her.

            Hotaru staggered with dizziness after she healed a particularly sick patient.

            "Are you all right?" Pyrite asked.

            "I just need to rest," Hotaru said.

            "You've done a lot of work for us today, Nurse," Pyrite smiled.

            "Thank you," Hotaru said softly.  "Must keep up the Tomoe name, after all," she said, wincing as soon as she said it.

            Tomoe.  The name of Saturnine Royalty.  She shivered.  Her mother had died when she was born, unfortunately, and her father had immediately remarried a young woman named Mistress Nine.  Mistress Nine had been around her sister's age, and although she had been three when they died, she still remembered how evil Mistress Nine was.  She had no further memories of being Princess of Saturn.  She only remembered her stepmother, and how her father constantly told her sister to bring honor to the Tomoe name.  Her sister was blank in her mind, a figure she could only call up hazy memories of.  She had black hair, like all Tomoes, and was rumored to be the exact image of her mother, but that was no help, since she couldn't recall her mother at all.  Hotaru shivered.  Mistress Nine had killed her mother, she was sure of it, and she had a suspicion that she killed her sister, because her sister had disappeared when she was but two.  But she could have been married off.  Who knew?

            Pyrite smiled softly at her.  Saturnine royalty had always been gentle and always healed, to make up for the many who died when they used their fatal attack.  However, rumor had it that the past Queen, Mistress Nine, had killed for her position, and had treated Princess Hotaru and her older sister by ten years, Princess Saturnalia, with cruelty.  He doubted that Hotaru would remember Saturnalia, but maybe that was for the best.  Princess Saturnalia had been the exact image of the late Queen Kyalata, unlike her younger sister Hotaru, who looked more like her aunt, the late Queen of Mars.  Princess Saturnalia had long black hair that reached her ankles, piercing green eyes, and purple skin, while Hotaru had short black hair, purple eyes, and pale skin, which might have resulted from the attack of typhoid she had supposedly caught when she was a month old.  Princess Saturnalia had also been engaged to Prince Zeus.

            He reached over and comforted her.  She looked up in surprise, fear in those normally trusting purple eyes.  He was hurt, and drew back his hand, but her eyes immediately begged for forgiveness, and he smiled, taking her hand in his own, and kissing it.

            Hotaru smiled.  How sweet.  That was Pyrite for you.  He was always doing nice things.   She smiled up at his dark black hair and into his deep green eyes.  She sighed in contentment and got up to use her abilities once again.  It was an unspoken agreement that they liked each other.

            Haruka, Michiru, Chrysolite, and Topazite lounged on the sand, although they looked ridiculous, wearing their formal outfits.

            "So what are you surnames again?" Topazite asked.

            "Kaioh," Michiru said stiffly.

            Kaioh.  The name of the Poseidonians.  The curse that was hers, for all her life.  Her older brother, Poseidon had been nice enough, engaged to Princess Hermia of Mercury.  Her older sister Poseia, Poseidon's twin sister, on the other hand, and had been vain, vapid, and shallow.  She was engaged to some Prince in a foreign galaxy, and liked to brag about it to Nerissa, younger by one year.  Nerissa had light aquamarine hair, and was a bigger version of Michiru herself, but Nerissa's eyes were violet, and her skin was blue-green tinted.  Nerissa was kind and gentle, and engaged to Prince Hades of Pluto.  But alas, her mother, Amalthea, had been busy with political affairs, since her own father was dead, and no one had really been there to care for her.

            "Ten'ou," Haruka said, wincing.

            Ten'ou.  The cursed name of Uranians that was bestowed upon her until the end of time.  Her own father had been cruel, brought up on some distant violent star, and had married off all her aunts as soon as he moved to Uranus.  His wife had died after bearing five of his children, one after another, being abused the whole time through.  Haruka was the only girl, and her older brothers had awkwardly tried to bring her up the best they could, which was the way of boys.  So Haruka grew up as a boy, and when she had questions, asked the maids.  She learned to duck out of her father's way and hide when necessary.  Her oldest brother Steven, the kindest, had been betrothed to Princess Iris, a younger princess of Mercury who had moved to Uranus as soon as betrothed.  Iris had been gentle, and timid, and was often attacked by the king.  Haruka shivered.

            Chrysolite's mind instantly sympathized with them.  The King of Uranus was mean, according to everyone, and the Queen of Neptune rarely had time for family life.  Chrysolite herself hadn't had the best of families.  Her father was a general, and was always off on assignment.  Her twin brothers, older, were soldiers, too, though they had risen to colonel, but now.  Her mother was a lady-in-waiting of the Queen, and often had to work overtime.  However, whenever they were together, they treasured each other.

            Smiling, Chrysolite caught the corner of Topazite's eyes looking at her.  Startled, he looked away, as did she.  She smiled.  "Race you to the sea," she called, before running.

            Haruka caught up with her easily, and once they were in the water, Michiru took the lead, leaving Chrysolite and Topazite lagging behind.  When they finally got to shore again, Chrysolite's face was flushed with laughter, and her clothes were sopping wet.  Topazite had taken off his shirt, which was the only dry thing, not counting his shoes and socks, which hung by a tree.  Michiru's fancy dress was wet, as well as all of Haruka's clothes, but they just laughed it off.

            Stretching, they all met back in the clearing.  "We have to go now," Minako sighed.  "Otherwise, Luna and Artemis will kill us."

            "Before we go," Usagi said, "I have a proposition to make.  I vote that in three weeks exactly, wherever we are, we meet in this exact spot, at 9:00 PM, and have a bonfire night, and tell stories."

            "Sure," Monazite smiled.  "Sounds like a good idea."

            "I can't believe we actually managed to get away from Luna and Artemis," Hotaru groaned.

            "Yeah," Haruka rolled her eyes.  "What was with the third degree?"

            Usagi sat meditatively on the ground, closing her eyes.  As the others were talking, she frowned.  A twig snapped.  Her eyes snapped open.  "Halt!  Who goes there!"

            "I do," a voice called out.

            "Be ye friend or be ye foe," Usagi asked.

            "You know perfectly well what I am, Tsukino Usagi, and if you don't help me get out of this snare you set up, I will personally sprinkle hemlock into your food!"

            "Coming," Usagi grumped.  She walked over, and freed someone before leading her out onto the clearing.

            The "someone" had auburn hair, pulled back and sparkling green eyes.  "Hi, I'm Naru," she introduced.  "What are you doing here?" she asked Usagi.  "I saw you guys and followed you."

            "We're here to meet…" Usagi began.

            "We're here!" a voice bellowed out.  Monazite, Pyrite, Topazite, Chrysolite, Malachite, Zoisite, Nephrite, and Jadeite stepped out of the woods.

            "Nick," Naru whispered once, before fainting.

            "Naru," Nephrite gasped.

            "May I ask how you know each other?" Usagi asked, raising an eyebrow.

            Nephrite paused.  "Before I was… selected as a general, I was known as Nick Starr.  I … knew Naru… intimately.  However, when I became a general, I was forced to leave and fake my death."

            "How are generals selected?" Usagi asked, eyes narrowing.

            "They basically grab people to make soldiers, then train them.  Then, they grab the best soldiers, make them generals, fake their death, and give them new names," Nephrite said, wincing.

            "Why?" was Minako's question.

            "It was believed that generals with private relationships would not be effective in battle," Monazite explained.

            "This was changed of course," Zoisite added quickly.  "When the Chiba family overthrew the Minerals, then the Earth Kingdom, not the Mineral Kingdom, came to rule.  And the new kings believe that no private relationship junk is stupid."

            "Anyways," Pyrite smiled.  "Let's do what you were going to do."

            "Well," Usagi began, her eyes brimming with anticipation.  "I think that we should start a huge bonfire for the night, and then at night we can tell ghost stories.  Until then, we can play Matchmaker."

            "Matchmaker?" seventeen voices chorused simultaneously, stepping away from her warily.

            "Sure," Usagi said with a glint in her eyes.  "Two people sit a ways from each other.  First, one person says something about themselves, while the other person responds and either agrees or disagrees.  If the other person does not feel the same way, the first person backs away, but if he feels the same, the first person scoots up, and it's the second person's turn.  When they get so they touch, they have to kiss, and the game is over.  However, if they back away far enough, they don't have to do anything.  But, of course, I get to choose the couples."

            Everybody backed away nervously.  Minako tripped over Naru.  "What's going on?" Naru asked.

            "She wants us to play Matchmaker," Minako explained.

            Naru groaned.  "I knew I shouldn't have told her about that game."

            "You told her!" Rei screeched.  "She's going to force us to play it, and you gave her the horrible idea!"

            Naru cowered.  "I hate this game."  She brightened up.  "I'm leaving, Usagi.  Bye!"  Without another word, she fled.

            There was a silence.  "I don't think she remembers seeing Nephrite, do you?" Usagi asked brightly.  "First couple is Setsuna and Monazite!"

            The two blushed fiercely.  Setsuna, though normally dignified, looked away and desperately tried to think of a way out of it.  Monazite lost his wise look, and instead, looked very unhappy.  Their protests weren't heard of, of course.  Everyone wanted to see these two dignified warriors lose some of their powerfulness. 

            By the time the game was over, it was night.  The sun had already set.  "Now," Usagi smiled.  "We tell stories."

            "Who's going first?" Minako asked.  There was silence.

            "It's your idea, Usagi," Rei said.  "You go first."

            "All right.  I'll tell of the beginning of the Universe.

            "In the beginning, there were the elements.  The elements combined to create the universe.  The most powerful kingdom was where the elements resided.  The kingdom was called Unisia.  One day, an evil being was born.  The name of the being was Metallia."

            There were collective gasps.

            "Metallia disliked the peace and harmony of Unisia, so she created Discord, Din, and Cacophony.  With her loyal servants by her side, she invaded Unisia and took over.  Those were dark times, indeed, when Metallia ordered all good to be swept from the Universe.  To further her means, she called forth her Mother Havoc and her Father Chaos from the land of evil where they had resided, and bade them to infect the universe.

            "With terror, the elements fled to a small system called the Sol System.  After calming themselves down, they banded together, and defeated Metallia, imprisoning her, her mother, and her father back into the land of evil.

            "Disheartened by the quick defeat of Unisia, they instead resided in the Sol System, amusing their time by playing with the lives of the mortals.  They were the Roman Gods and Goddesses.  After some time, they had children.  The children of gods and goddesses are only born through the tears of gods and goddesses themselves.

            "These children grew up to be the Greek Gods and Goddesses, ruling alongside their parents, until their parents, the elements, finally rested.  These Greek Gods and Goddesses came together and made a pact never to meddle in mortal affairs.

            "It was at this time that Metallia was awoken by a young girl named Ionia.  Ionia wished to become ruler of the universe, so she named herself Empress Ionia, and began conquering the world.  The Gods and Goddesses were aware of this, but unfortunately, unless Ionia attacked the Gods and Goddesses themselves, this was a mortal affair, which they could not meddle with.

            "Finally, Empress Ionia gained what she wanted.  She was in complete control of the universe, but she didn't attack the Gods and Goddesses for she knew of their pact and their strength.  However, Empress Ionia made her subjects' lives miserable.

            "One day, the Goddess Selene of the Moon could take this no longer.  She used her great Moon Orb, which was powerful; for it was through this that her mother Artemis led the attack against Metallia.

            "With all her might, she fought against the combined powers of Empress Ionia and Metallia.  The result was she won, but the Moon Orb had shattered.  Taking great care, Selene bestowed the shards as gifts onto the people of the planets.

            "To Mercury, she granted the Ice Crystal, an ice blue, which controlled the element ice.  However, Queen Amyliana III of Mercury used it to defeat a fire demon when no one else was available for they were all infected with a serious disease.  That is how, five hundred years after the Ice Crystal was bestowed onto Mercury, it disappeared from overuse.

            "To Venus, she gave the golden Love Crystal, which was powerful enough to meddle with Aphrodite's son, Cupid's love spells.  For fear that someone would use it against them, Queen Minalle of Venus sealed it into the heart of Venus, so no one would ever use it, but it would put a spirit of love into everyone.

            "To Earth, she granted the brown Soul Crystal, so that soul-mates could forever be tampered with, for on Earth, love was as strong as on Venus.  However, Queen Terra of Earth installed it into a sword, and because violence was something it wasn't made of, it disappeared.

            "To Mars, she granted the fiery red Fire Crystal with power over Fire.  Queen Rayechelle of Mars installed it into her planet, as well, so that enemy hands could not fall onto it, and that is why the dust of Mars is red.

            "To Jupiter, she granted the forest green Thunder Crystal with power over lightning.  However, Queen Litanyia VI of Jupiter used it up when battling a water demon, and all that remains causes the continual storms on the red spot of Jupiter.

            "To Saturn, she granted the black Death Crystal, for she knew that only the bloodline of Saturn was wise enough to use it carefully.  Queen Helene installed it into the Silence Glaive, where it still resides now.

            "To Uranus, she gave the sky blue Wind Crystal, which manipulated wind.  Queen Corinne of Uranus, however, installed it into the Space Sword Blaster, and blessed it so that only certain ones could use it.  There it lays to this day.

            "To Neptune, she gave the aquamarine Sea Crystal, which interfered with the element water.  Queen Nerissa of Neptune put it into the Submarine Mirror of Truth, where it still lives.

            "To Pluto, she presented the purple Time Crystal, which influenced time.  Queen Persephone of Pluto put it into the Garnet Orb, in hopes that no enemy would take it.  There it is today.

            "And to the moon, she granted the greatest, biggest portion of the Moon Orb:  The Silver Crystal.  The Queens of the Moon called it the ginzuishou, and used it wisely against beasts of all sorts.

            "As Selene settled back into her moon, Metallia brought up the subject that Selene had broken her vow to the Elements, and had destroyed the Moon Orb in the process.  Although the Elements detested Metallia, a broken vow was a broken vow, and they punished her with a Soul Mate she could never have.

            "One day, as Selene looked upon Earth, she saw a young sheepherder named Endymion, who she fell in love with.  However, mortals and goddesses do not have affairs.  Selene brought this up with the council of Gods, who granted her wish that she may forever remain with Endymion.

            "However, the Elements cast Endymion into a deep spell where he slept forever.  Crying, from her tears, the first goddess in a million years was born.  The young girl was named Serenity, for the harmony she brought her mother.  At the same time, Selene's sister, Hecate had a young daughter, named Harmony, for Hecate does not represent evil, only the darker side of the moon.  Harmony had a special gift, and at the age of one, knew that something was amiss on Earth.

            "Two years later, Metallia arose.  Metallia was wakened this time by pure chance, but she wreaked havoc wherever she went.  However, her sights were only set for Selene.  Even though she had already caused Selene great sorrow, she strove for more.  One day, she attacked the moon, hoping to surprise Selene, and capture her daughter.  She wished to kill Serenity in front of Selene's very eyes before killing Selene herself.

            "However, Selene had anticipated the attack.  She sent her daughter to the safety of the palace of the Moon, before turning to face Metallia.  She died a tragic end, but before the Gods and Goddesses could put together their powers, Metallia destroyed them, too.

            "Before they were dead, however, they had time to bestow their powers on a certain child born unto the world.  And those children are known as the Chosen Ones; the Sailor Senshi; the Princess's Court; the Ladies-in-Waiting of Herself, The Legendary One."

            There was a silence, everyone watching her intently, for she was a good storyteller.  The senshi had their own purpose, for from birth, they had been singled out and called the Chosen Ones.  Was this why?

            Usagi smiled.  "That's only a myth, of course.  But even myths have at least a grain of truth in them."  Under her breath, she muttered, "In this case, not a grain of untruth in it."

            "That was a nice story," Mamoru smiled.

            "Yes, it was," Usagi agreed.  "Who'll go next?"

            "I'll go," Mamoru said.  "After Selene's daughter grew up, she fell in love with the Chosen of Earth, the son of the Goddess Gaiea.  He and Selene's daughter fell in deep love, but when they battled Metallia, Gaiea's son, alas, died.  Broken-hearted, Selene's daughter wept, and with the combined powers of the Crystals, brought back the Moon Orb.  With the Moon Orb, she managed to defeat Metallia like her mother did and bring her lover back.

            "Together, these two soul-mates ruled the Crystal Millennium, also known as the Galactic Millennium, and lived happily ever after.  Their daughter, with gods and goddesses as ancestors on both sides, ruled the Celestial Millennium, until evil broke out again, like a cycle.  However, what happens after that remains a mystery.

            "This is all found in a prophecy of course, but no one knows if this is true or not," Mamoru finished.  "The Prophesier was Detocriluna."

            Usagi gasped inaudibly, attracting only the attentions of Chrysolite and Mamoru.  Her gasp was remembered as a piece of the puzzle they had yet to figure out.

            Choosing her words carefully, she asked, "Do you know what that means?"

            "Well," the Prince paused.  "As far as I know, Gaiea doesn't have a son. But, they do say that every millennium or so, she chooses one man on Earth as a Chosen One, to act in her regard.  I believe that could count as Gaiea's son."

            "Is that a true person?" Rei inquired, intrigued.

            "There is always someone who goes around and calls himself Gaiea's son," Jadeite explained.  "His purpose is to go around and do good around the world.  However, Gaiea's Clan, which is the name of the cult who chooses the person, died out a long time ago.  The last one to die, when he found he could not revert anyone to his own religion, made a prophecy that the next Gaiea's Son would be the true Chosen of Gaiea, and be of royalty."

            Nephrite snorted.  "Not that that helps.  There are about a thousand people currently on Earth, that could be known as of royalty, and that was fifty years ago.  There will be many more of royalty on Earth, which narrows the chances even further."

            "Who goes next?" Hotaru asked, yawning.  She was still the youngest, and they babied her a bit, but she was honestly tired.

            "I will," Setsuna smiled.  "Once, there was a beautiful duchess named Selenity.  She was duchess of the Eternity constellation of the Unisia galaxy.  She was a lesser duchess, however, and not destined to rule any land.  When Metallia attacked, only she and her friends survived, for they were all lesser duchesses and ladies and countesses.

            "When news came that the elements had abandoned Unisia, pandemonium broke loose.  Staying levelheaded, Selenity and her friends managed to escape before Metallia blew up the Unisia Galaxy.

            "They followed the elements' trails and settled in the Sol System.  Selenity ruled the moon.  Iris settled on Mercury.  Violet settled on Mars.  Rose settled on Earth.  Daphne settled on Neptune, and her lover Marisa settled on Uranus.  Celeste settled on Venus, and Halo settled on Saturn.  Kris settled on Pluto, and Julie settled on Jupiter.  With them, settled their husband and children, and a rather large group of people who had escaped with them.  They learned to survive and adapt on these planets, and pretty soon, the language they spoke became dialects, and later completely different languages.

            "Lady Selenity's heirs became known as Serenity, though most of their last names were hyphenated to separate them apart, and they all had nicknames.  Each planet developed their unique government, but soon, all ruled under a monarchy, and that is how this story ends.

            "However, it will be noted that not all monarchs of these planets were wise.  Many were butchers, or slaughterers, and often, a monarch will turn up who will completely ignore everyone else and care only about his or her own needs.

            "This, however, doesn't happen often, and we mortals live in peace most of the time," Setsuna finished.

            "Tell a real story," Hotaru complained.  "With fairies and dragons and elves and gnomes and …" Hotaru trailed off, yawning, before eyes drooping, she fell asleep.

            The next morning, everyone awakened on the ground.  Everyone was exhausted.  They had sat up the whole night exchanging stories, getting to know each other better, etc.  Finally, the senshi even agreed to attend the Rose Gala, a ball held each year in honor of the first rose to bloom.

            Some "couples" had already been declared.  Jadeite and Rei, Nephrite and Makoto, Malachite and Minako, and Zoisite and Ami were official.  They had been congratulated for _finally_ admitting that they like each other, and everyone had a good time.

            It was obvious that Setsuna and Monazite were heading in that direction, and Hotaru and Pyrite were good friends, if not more.  Haruka and Michiru were a little touchy on the subject of their relationship, but they were basically a couple.  Chrysolite and Topazite treated each other with more politeness, if nothing else.  Usagi and Mamoru, on the other hand, fought like cats and dogs, and had to be pulled apart constantly.

            Finally, the generals and senshi got so tired of the same insults flying back and forth, ("selfish prig" and "ignorant meatball-head") that they just stopped paying attention to them.  This, of course, began leading to violence, including pinches and hair tugs, so finally, Setsuna and Monazite literally tied up Usagi and Mamoru in chairs and keeping them far away from each other, gagged, so the only insults they could call out were muffled.  Even that was pretty loud, though.

            Of course, no one noticed how Usagi almost always smiled when she argued with Mamoru, and how Mamoru adored watching Usagi pout.  It was one of little things that would have been noticed by them, if they hadn't been so busy arguing.  Of course, Luna and Artemis were the ones who noticed, and they kept it to themselves.  It was good, they decided, since the Moon Princess had been officially engaged to the Earth Prince anyways.

            Usagi strolled through Earth's gardens, bored.  Her friends were off mooning over their loves.  Luna and Artemis had suddenly disappeared.  She had had no choice but to come to this garden.

            She came here often.  Its familiar flowers from the other planets of the solar system were comforting.  Its exotic flowers from far-off lands that she faintly remembered learning about from Luna and Artemis piqued her interest.  But it was the red rose, native only to Earth, that intrigued her.  She often wondered about this rose, and often came to see it.

            She closed her eyes and blissfully lay by a bed of the mysterious red roses, careful not to crush them.  Within seconds, she had nodded off to sleep.  This was how Mamoru found her, innocently asleep like an angel by the beautiful red roses.

            He smiled softly.  She had a hard day.  Ever since Luna and Artemis had decided that training at the palace was much more effective than a training camp, she had been put through a lot.  She had been forced on a tight schedule that involved teaching as well as learning.

            She also received lessons in diplomacy from his parents.  After finding out that she was the Princess of the Moon, they had decided that she needed to learn how to be a diplomat in case she ever needed to rule.  He had overheard them talking.

            "She's not fit to be a diplomat," his father had groaned.

            "She's got the 'nice' part down pat," his mother consoled.

            "But she doesn't understand the other part," his father despaired.  "If she ever becomes queen, she'll be robbed of her kingdom.  They'll tear her apart!"

            "She's too innocent," his mother agreed.  She had sighed.  "But we have to teach her enough so that she'll live through her reign.  What she needs is a Consort, or a panel of advisors, or something of that sort to help her make her decisions."

            His father brightened up.  "Her cats can help, and her friends from the distant kingdoms could, too…"

            At that point, a maid had come to clean the place, and he had left.

            He slipped his hands under her and carried her like she was a damsel in distress.  He chuckled to himself.  Slowly, gently, he brought her to her room.

            When he got there, they only needed take one look at her, and her guardians were at her side, taking her from his hands, preparing her for bed.  For a moment, Mamoru felt a pang of loneliness, for he wanted her warmth to stay in his arms, but he shoved it away.

            "How do you think they'll react?" Queen Gaia asked.

            "Have you seen them fight while they're at it?" King Damien questioned.

            Gaia winced.

            "Imagine those two joining forces against us," King Damien said in an amused voice.  "And then imagine them fighting with each other every single day, probably never able to produce an heir."

            Queen Gaia groaned.  "Can we skip this telling them part and just announce it to everybody else?"

            "You know … you have a good idea there," King Damien said thoughtfully.  "If we do that, we'd delay the outburst for days, _and_ it'd be official before they could protest it."

            "We'd have to consult with Luna and Artemis first, but I have a feeling they'd agree," Queen Gaia said …

            "Congratulations on your betrothal," Makoto said.

            "Thanks," Usagi said absent-mindedly, inhaling her food.  Less than fifteen seconds later, she began choking and spluttering.  Makoto pounded her on the back, helping her clear her throat.  "Did you say betrothal?" she asked in a weak voice.

            "Yes," Minako piped up.  "Why didn't you tell us?"

            "To whom?" she asked in a strained voice.

            "To Prince Endymion of course," Ami said confusedly.

            "What!  Who in the world decided to betroth me to that arrogant, no-good, pompous, inflated … thing!" she demanded.

            "You didn't know?" Rei asked, aghast.

            A harried Zoisite ran in.  "Somebody help.  I think the Prince just fainted.  You'd think he knew that he was betrothed."

            Usagi weakly mumbled a few words before falling in a dead faint as well.

            "Oh dear," Queen Gaia murmured.  "I didn't know they'd react so … violently."

            As soon as they had awoken, they had stormed into the castle, practically ripping off its doors and raced into the Throne Room and demanded explanations.  After the whole situation had been laid out for them, Usagi had fainted again, and Mamoru was currently tearing a straw dummy to shreds, envisioning it as his mother and father.

            "It's natural," Luna reassured.  "It'll get better over time."

            "You know about this?" King Damien asked, mildly surprised.

            "Oh yes," Luna sighed.  "Serenity's mother acted the same way when she found that she was about to marry, quote, 'that abominable Richard' unquote.  Then, she had fallen in love with him and reacted much the same way when he died.  She actually wouldn't go to his grave for months because she insisted that he had died just to get out of the betrothal."

            King Damien shook his head.  "Princess Serenity must have a delicate stomach.  She fainted so easily."

            "Actually, she's never fainted before in her life," Luna noted.  "At least not like this.  I think we sprang the news on her too quickly.  We should have given her some hints, and maybe let them know little by little.  I think the shock was a bit too much for her."

            Artemis shook his head.  "I told you we should have been careful.  If they die from shock, it's your fault."

            Luna sighed.  "Don't be melodramatic."

            For the next couple of weeks, Usagi and Mamoru ignored each other, while screaming at their parents, or in Usagi's case, guardians.  The last such argument ended in Usagi tearfully screaming, "You don't understand!  I'm not allowed to!"  She had run off with tears streaking down her face.  Nowadays, that's how you usually found her.

            Mamoru's latest argument had ended in a broken table that resulted when he smashed his fist into it.  Of course it had been entirely unintentional.  He had been aiming for his father …

            Usagi sobbed.  It wasn't that she didn't like Mamoru or anything.  In fact, she had a sneaking suspicion that she loved him.  He was nice, kind, cute, though a bit arrogant at times, but there was one small problem.  She was a Goddess … and she was forbidden to marry a mortal, which was a punishment for her mother's mistake.  She sighed.  How was she going to explain this?  If she just ran away, she would never see her friends again.  She sighed.  Would she have to tell them the truth?

            Suddenly, a lumbering youma interrupted her concentration.  She sighed.  "Go away," she said flatly.

            It responded by throwing a sharp thorn at her that nicked her.  She winced.  "Moon Crystal Power!"  As she became Sailor Moon, she took out her scepter.  "Moon Scepter Elimination!"

            To her shock, the youma just stood there, cackling.  She swore under her breath.  Although she had other powers, this was the only attack she had that actually _destroyed_ youmas instead of just weakening them.  Suddenly, she remembered her mother's words.

            "Angel!" she called, hand on her locket.  "Of!" she continued, as the locket began glowing.  "Selene!" she finished with all her strength, oblivious to the pair of eyes watching behind her.  As the wings on the crescent moon grew large, they detached from the necklace, and attached to her back, as she arched with surprise.  The crescent moon began pulsing with light, and it exploded with ribbons.

            When the light show ended, Usagi was wearing a silver sailor shirt, with a midnight blue velvet skirt that was slightly longer.  From her back, emerged silver wings, but on the back of her dress was a wide silver bow that resembled wings as well.  On her chest was the golden crescent moon, where the source of her energy was.  As the Silver Crystal rested in it, a modification that came with the transformation, it was radiating energy.

            "I am the daughter of the late Goddess Selene of the Moon!  As my mother defeated your mistress, so shall I defeat her, so you better scram back to you little slimehole!"

            The youma reeled back in shock for a while before regaining its confidence.

            "Silver Selene Shock!"

            The youma disintegrated immediately.

            "Nice and easy," the Angel of Selene smiled.  "Thank goodness I didn't have to waste a lot of power on a harder attack."  Then, she promptly fainted.

            The room around her seemed groggy.  Slowly, she sat up.  She looked into many worried faces.  Luna, Artemis, Minako, Michiru, Haruka, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Hotaru, Setsuna, Zoisite, Jadeite, Malachite, Nephrite, Chrysolite, Pyrite, Monazite, Topazite, the King, and the Queen were all there.

            "How long have I been asleep?" she asked sleepily.

            "Five days, six hours, twenty one minutes, two seconds," Zoisite said.

            Usagi glared.

            "Well, you asked," he said sheepishly.

            Usagi sighed.  "What happened?" she murmured.  "I don't remember a thing."

            "We found you weak and unconscious beside a dusted youma," Luna explained.

            "Oh yeah," Usagi murmured.  "It wouldn't dust when I transformed into Sailor Moon," she said, remembering.  "I don't remember what happened after that," she lied.  She looked down, but not before Mamoru caught her eyes, giving her a hard look.  She gulped.  He looked like he knew … how was she going to explain this?

            When everyone had filed out of the room, he lingered.  "Explanation," he said in a cool voice.

            Usagi gulped, before answering.  "I owe you nothing," she said coldly, lifting her chin, and regaining her composure.

            "You, as my _betrothed_," he spat the word out, "owe me an honest-to-goodness explanation, and I want to know all of it."

            "Even when I first had my period," Usagi shot back.

            Mamoru didn't falter or blush.  "If you had it fifteen thousand years ago, it would be nice to know that," he retorted.

            Usagi stayed glumly silent.  She said not a word, and neither did Mamoru.  A staring contest ensued, one of the greatest ever held.

            Finally, Usagi succumbed to the tiredness that had plagued her.  She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

            In the morning, she awoke to Mamoru _still_ glaring her.  She sighed.  "If you really want to know, I'll tell you," she conceded.  "It's not common knowledge to anyone except my friends, Luna and Artemis, but I am not Queen Serenity's true daughter.  My friends have all forgotten, because they were young, except for maybe Setsuna, but I am actually adopted.  My real mother … well, she's Selene, the Goddess of the Moon.  You know the story I told you?  Well, it's true."

            There was a stunned silence.  "I kind of figured that," Mamoru finally drawled.  "I was hoping to have more details."

            "Well, my mother sent me to the moon, and I learned to control my magic and everything.  Umm … this is the first time I've transformed into the Angel of Selene, and I guess it took a lot out of me.  I don't think I'll use that for a while, it's too tiring.  Although I can do lots of stuff, the Sailor Moon form is basically the only form I can do anything in, and it's the weakest of the forms.  I know there are other attacks and everything, and Super Sailor forms and Eternal forms and even a final form called Sailor Cosmos, but I can't get to any of them, so all I can do is hope for the best."

            "And who else knows?" Mamoru asked.

            "Well, you're the only one who knows that I'm the daughter of Selene.  The other gods and goddesses are dead, and Luna and Artemis never bothered to ask.  I'd be surprised if they remembered.  There's one problem," Usagi finally sighed.  "I've been kind of promised for birth to Gaiea's son, to make up for the fact that my mother kind of went against her oath."

            "So you can't marry me," Mamoru said bluntly.  He told himself that it was fine, and wondered why he felt so sad.

            Usagi bit her lip.  "I don't see how I can get out of it," she said finally, venting out her frustrations.  "I mean, I can't exactly go up to Luna and say, the betrothal's off because I'm a goddess.  I could run away, but then I'd leave all of my friends."

            Mamoru looked at her, and felt sorry for her.  She had so much to do, so much she was destined for, because of who she was.  "You're the master of disguise, right?" Mamoru asked slowly, an idea forming.

            "Mistress of disguise," Usagi corrected.

            Mamoru glared.  "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, maybe you could run away, but I could mess with the computers, so you can come back, disguised, and pretend that you have always been a servant here, or something.  That way, you can be near your friends, and you're out of the betrothal."

            Usagi thought for a moment, then beamed.  "Mamoru," she declared.  "You're a lifesaver."

            "I do my best, madam," he said mock bowing, and they burst out laughing.

            Luna strolled casually into the room of senshi.  She had remained in human form ever since they had moved into the Earth Kingdom, and she looked casually around.  Her eyes lighted on the empty bed.  Usagi's bed!  Her cat eyes immediately saw the sheet of paper lying on the carefully made bed.

_Hey, Luna:_

_            Look, I apologize ahead of time, but you just don't listen.  I can't marry Mamoru.  I just can't.  This isn't some silly thing; I'm for real.  I'm sorry I had to bail on you, but there was nothing else for me to do.  I've told you all time and time again … it's forbidden.  I'm sorry I can't say more … I truly wish I could, but I gotta go now.  I promise you'll I'll see you around sometime._

_The ex-princess of the moon,_

_Serenity Usagi of the moon_

_P.S.  Hey, look on the bright side.  I was never much of a princess anyways, and I'm only adopted … I can only wield the Silver Crystal by luck.  You'll find someone else.  Ciao!_

            And she almost lost control of herself.  She barely managed to control her rage.  "Usagi!!!!!!  WHEN I CATCH YOU, YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

            The search for Usagi lasted a month, before everyone gave up.  In the meantime, nobody noticed the new servant, Serena.  After a while, they used to the fact that Usagi was no longer there, though there were wild rumors about it all over.

            Serena lived a somewhat peaceful month.

            Endymion was absolutely, utterly bored, with nothing whatsoever to do.  He was trying to escape Princess Ann, who was trying to "comfort" him.  She was convinced that now Princess Serenity had dumped him, he was meat out before the grabbing, as were several thousand other princesses, who had all come to see if they could "comfort" him.

            As he walked through his garden, he heard a soft sighing.  Curious, he walked a bit further and turned the corner to see … Serena.  Serena had rust-red hair and blue-green eyes, and she wore simple dress, but Endymion would recognize his Usagi anywhere.  Wait a minute … HIS Usagi?  She was no longer his.  And since when had he referred to her as his Usagi?

            He smiled.  "Hey, Usa.  What's going on?"

            Serena stared up with surprise.  "Oh, it's you, Mamo," she said.  "What's going on?"

            "The search for you has finally been given up, and Beryl hasn't struck for a long while," Mamoru said.

            "That's not good," Usagi said.  "She'll be planning something."

            Mamoru smiled sadly.  "Yes, I know.  You know, I used to know her before Metallia corrupted her."

            "What was she like?"

            "Oh, she wasn't the best, but she had a bad family life.  Her father had always liked her younger brother better, so she was cheated out of her inheritance.  She didn't have a great life, and her parents always bullied her.  Umm …there are rumors that she was abused a lot, too.  When she came to court, she was supposed to catch me, so said the rumor mill, but … well, I really didn't like her.  I know that she fell in love with me.  Either that or she convinced herself that she fell in love with me.

            "When she first became possessed, she attempted to corrupt my bodyguards … Malachite, Nephrite, Jadeite, and Zoisite.  She almost succeeded, but Monazite, Topazite, Chrysolite, and Pyrite accidentally interrupted her during the process, and thankfully, all managed to escape.  Ever since then, Beryl's been pretty much sending youma, and not doing much."

            "It sounds like she's stalling," Usagi noted.

            Mamoru nodded.  "Some people are speculating that maybe she's trying to get generals, or Dark Kings, or whatever you want to call it."

            "Very likely," Usagi agreed.

            Mamoru frowned.  "Do you know who she's going to aim for?"

            Usagi shook her head.  "No, there are many good possibilities, but …" she trailed off.  "I have this gut feeling that she's going to aim for Malachite, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoisite."

            Mamoru nodded gravely.  "So do I.  They're probably the most competent generals, and they're easy prey because while they bother to protect me, nobody bothers to protect them.  It wouldn't be hard with the magic I hear she gained from her deal with Metallia."

            Usagi looked at Mamoru.  "You know what this is going to mean, right?  A lot of serious spying.  And since there's four of them, and only two of us, we'll need lot's of magic."

            Mamoru nodded.  "I have an idea.  I'll try to keep more than one at my side the whole time, and we can use special devices on them to warn us if anything resembling Beryl approaches them."

            "All right," Usagi said.

--- 

            Malachite looked down at Minako, his one and only love.  "My Mina-ko," he whispered in a husky voice.  "My princess.  Will you be my one and only?"

            Minako looked at him sleepily.  "Hmm, Mal-chan?  I thought I was already your one and only."

            Malachite chuckled.  "I mean this.  My Princess of Venus, will you be my wife?"

            "Sure," Minako said sleepily.  Suddenly, she sat straight up.  "Was that a proposal?" she asked in a strained voice.

            Malachite nodded slowly.

            "Did I just accept?" she squeaked.

            Malachite nodded again.

            "Yes!" Minako squealed.  "I've waited weeks for that!  You finally proposed!"  And she immediately swooped down for a kiss.

--- 

            Usagi hastily shut that screen down.  If Malachite was with Minako, Beryl probably wouldn't approach them, and she had a feeling that Malachite and Mina might not appreciate having that particular moment spied on.

            Mamoru chuckled.  "Your friends certainly is strange," he remarked.

            "I think she has the right of it," Usagi retorted.  "He should have proposed to her earlier."

            Mamoru shrugged.  "I admit, I was expecting him to propose sooner as well."

            "Let's spy – er, watch someone else for a while," she said hastily, bringing up another portal, allowing them to view Jadeite and Rei.

--- 

            Rei was sitting in front of the fire, relaxing with a cup of hot chocolate, head on Jadeite's shoulder.

            "So," Jadeite finally spoke after a period of silence.  "We've been going out for a while," he said nervously.

            "Yes?" Rei asked, wondering where the line of thought had come from.

            "And I really, really love you," Jadeite continued.

            "And I love you a lot, too," Rei said.

            "And when two people really, really love each other, they usually …"

            "Jadeite!" Rei said shocked.  "You weren't thinking of, well, you know, were you?"

            "No, of course not," Jadeite said.  Then, seeing Rei's expression, he hastily added, "Not that I wouldn't want to.  It's just not what I was going to say because …" he trailed off and groaned.  "I just wanted to know if you would marry me," he grumbled.

            Rei paled.  Her cup of hot chocolate slipped out of her hands, crashing to the floor, and spilled, unnoticed by either of the two.  "Did you just propose to me?" she asked meekly.

            Jadeite looked up, disgruntled.  "Yes, though I was trying to do it with slightly more style."

            "Yes!" Rei shrieked.  "I'd love to."

            "You would," Jadeite perked up.

            "Yes, you dimwit," Rei glared.  "Why did it take you so long?"

--- 

            "I don't think that's a good idea either," Usagi said hurriedly.  "They probably want some private time to themselves."

            Mamoru nodded.  He didn't want to think of what would happen if they had caught him spying on them.

            Usagi nodded, and began bringing up another portal.  "This time, I think we shall watch Nephrite and Makoto.  Since they're already engaged, they shouldn't be engaged in anything too embarrassing."

---   

            They came upon Nephrite and Makoto only gazing at the stars.  All of a sudden, a large, lumbering shape loomed behind them.

--- 

            Usagi and Mamoru gave each other curt nods.  "Angel of Selene!"

            Within moments, they were transformed, and bounding off.  Suddenly, Tuxedo Kamen halted.  "I sense that Jadeite, Malachite, and Zoisite are in trouble as well.  Chrysolite, Topazite, Monazite, and Pyrite are on leave, and I don't think Beryl is the type to take interest in them."

            "So herein lies our choice," the Angel of Selene murmured.  "Save Jadeite and Rei, Malachite and Minako, Zoisite and Minako, or Nephrite and Makoto."

            "We can split up so we can each join in one fight," Tuxedo Kamen pointed up.

            "We must choose quickly.  There is not much time left," the Angel of Selene said.

            And so they chose …

To be continued in the next chapter …

A/N:  So … should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Heh heh. Made a blooper last chap . should have been Zoicite & Ami. Sorry.  
  
Malachite smiled down at the love of his life. "Minako," he whispered. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?"  
  
Minako smiled. "Not in the last five minutes," she teased.  
  
"Well, you are-" he was cut off by a sudden whoosh in the air beside him. He leapt out of the way just in time to avoid a poison-tipped dart.  
  
Minako was up in a minute. "Venus Power! I am Sailor Venus, Chosen of Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty! I will not let you go unscathed!"  
  
Meanwhile, Malachite had reverted to Guardian form. (He looks like a Prince Endymion, with more armor, in an orangish color.)  
  
They immediately spotted the assailant. She was not a youma. On the contrary, she was a tall, black-haired, blue-skinned humanoid-looking creature. But she was definitely not a youma. She looked almost normal in fact, if it weren't for her appearance. "I am Titus," she said coolly, "recently most favored of Queen Beryl. I have been sent to fetch you, Malachite. Queen Beryl has taken a liking to you. She wants to . make you one of her Generals. Can you imagine that? A Dark King. Imagine the power you could have . the women you could bed . whatever you wanted, you could have."  
  
"In your dreams," Malachite shouted furiously. "Tell your Queen of B****** to shove her offer up her @$$, and tell her to go away!"  
  
"Temper, temper," Titus chided. "I'm not the Queen's most favored for nothing. I knew you would reject, but I'm afraid I can't take no for an answer. Now you shall know why I am the most powerful of the Queen! I am Titus, Chosen of the Goddess Tatiana!"  
  
"Umm ." Sailor Venus was hesitant. "I've never heard of a Goddess Tatiana."  
  
"Of course you haven't, you fool," Titus scoffed. "Tatiana is the Goddess of Death of the Negaverse! Of course you don't know her!"  
  
"Goddess of death, eh?" Malachite asked. "Let's see if you're as good as you think you are."  
  
"All right then," Titus smiled wickedly. "I call upon the powers of Tatiana, Death be my Element!" She held out her arms, and let out a banshee shriek.  
  
Malachite and Sailor Venus turned away together, covering their ears form the hideous wail. But the screech bored between their hands, and climbed into their ears, traveling to their brain, and filling them with doubt of their love for each other, doubt about their decision .  
  
"Shimmering Blast!"  
  
A cry cut through the empty air. Titus found herself thrown back. She looked up, and saw a glowing, silver figure.  
  
"I am the Angel of Selene, daughter of the Moon Goddess! You shall pay for the troubles you have caused! Silver Crystalline Lunar Attack!"  
  
A blast of light enveloped Titus. "No!" Titus cried as the light consumed her, and dissolved her to dust.  
  
The Angel of Selene turned and smiled at Malachite and Sailor Venus. "Gotta go!" And she jumped out of sight.  
  
  
  
"So, Amiko," Zoicite murmured.  
  
"Hmm?" Ami asked pleasantly.  
  
"I was thinking," he began, but suddenly leapt to one side, pushing Ami the other way. Where both had just been standing, something exploded.  
  
"Mercury Power!"  
  
"Do you think to defeat me?" a voice snorted. "I am Medusa! And I have been sent to capture you, Zoicite. You are to be a General of the Queen Beryl. A Dark King, if you wish. How would you like that, O ambitious Zoicite?"  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"  
  
The area was immediately filled with fog. "Argh!" Medusa cried. "I can't see! I can't see! Where are you!"  
  
Suddenly, by dumb chance, Zoicite managed to stumble into Medusa's grasp. Medusa smiled.  
  
"Ah. Now, I will turn you temporarily to stone." As she began to work her magic, her eyes glowed. Suddenly, a single red rose slashed into one eye, not only breaking her concentration, but blinding that eye as well. "Who was that!" she shrieked.  
  
Prince Endymion appeared with his back to her, shield in front of him, as he saw Medusa. "You will never succeed with your diabolical plan," he informed her.  
  
"And who's going to stop me?" Medusa smirked.  
  
Prince Endymion's only answer was to draw his sword.  
  
But as Medusa's attention was focused on him, Zoicite and Ami were sneaking up on either side of her.  
  
With a cry, Zoicite and Ami both stuck their weapons into her, causing her to cry out in pain. Zoicite gave his a fierce wrench, and watched as she fell and turned into dust.  
  
"Mamoru," Zoicite began, but was cut off.  
  
"Not now," Prince Endymion said. "There are still the others."  
  
Nephrite looked down upon his love. "Mako," he whispered. "My Mako. Would you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me as my wife?"  
  
Makoto looked up. "Of course, Nephrite," she whispered. "Of course."  
  
They were about to kiss, when they found a sticky web surrounding them.  
  
"How touching," a voice hissed, and they looked up to see an Acromantula. (HP reference. So what?)  
  
"What do you want?" Makoto asked bravely, as she couldn't transform when stuck with the spider web.  
  
"I want to serve your Nephrite to my Queen as a gift," the Acromantula smiled. "Ta ta. I must go now."  
  
The Acromantula disappeared in a puff of dust, and Nephrite along with her. Makoto was left alone . grieving . still stuck in the spider web.  
  
Rei smiled at Jadeite. She opened her mouth to say something, when she felt something go through Jadeite's back. She stepped back, horrified.  
  
"Jadeite!" she cried in shock as Jadeite fell forward, revealing a spear in his back.  
  
"Oops," a wicked voice called out. "Queen Beryl wanted him whole, but I never was good at following directions."  
  
"Who are you!" Rei cried. "What did you do to him? You shall pay! Mars Power! Mars Fire Ignite!" Her voice was filled pain as she shot fire at the darkness, only to hit nothing.  
  
"Jadeite!" she cried again, turning back to her love. To her shock, he had gone. "No," she whispered brokenly as she fell to the ground. "No."  
  
Topazite was excitedly talking to his parents when he felt a cold gut feeling. He turned around just in time to watch with wide eyes as a net was dropped around him, and closed around him. He looked as his parents became small figures in the background, and he was brought into the air.  
  
"Who are you! Let me go!"  
  
"No. Queen Beryl wants you."  
  
Chrysolite was sleeping soundly when shadows began forming out of the floorboards. Within moments, she was awake, gagged, and tied, unable to do anything as these shadow people carried her outside in the freezing cold to who knew where. Through her bonds, muffled sounds could be hard. "Mmfh phsh mmmf mmph msh!" (You cowards. I'm gonna get you when I'm untied!)  
  
Pyrite was actually still on the carriage, on his way home when it happened. He was bored, not paying attention, thinking about how he wished he had powers like Hotaru. Then he would be able to help so many people. A shock in the carriage startled him.  
  
"What's that?" he sleepily whispered. The carriage door was flung open. He was no longer asleep. He watched apprehensively as clinging, brownish youma came lumbering through the door.  
  
He uselessly fought against them, but they barely acknowledged the blows, and were soon carrying him off into the distance.  
  
Monazite was taking a walk in the forest, when he tensed and froze. He located a sound being made, and whirled to face it, only to find himself surrounded by Queen Beryl's minions. He got ready to fight, realizing too late that a creature above him had dropped a web on top of him. He automatically reached for his knife, only to find that he was paralyzed. He could only watch helplessly as he was towed away.  
  
  
  
The Angel of Selene met up with Prince Endymion moments later.  
  
"They're all gone," she whispered.  
  
"We were too late," Prince Endymion said, shocked.  
  
The Angel's eyes flashed. "I will not let this happen," she said clearly. "It is time Beryl was attacked."  
  
"You will not attack alone," Prince Endymion said firmly. "And you ~will~ reveal your identities to the others. We cannot keep secrets from each other at a time like this."  
  
The Angel paused before finally nodding, grudgingly. "I will tell them."  
  
  
  
An exhausted group stood before them. Ami stood with Zoicite, both looking down on the ground. Minako and Malachite were both stony-faced, holding hands. Rei and Makoto were both in hysterics, while Hotaru and Setsuna were trying to calm them down. Haruka looked ready to kill, and Michiru was attempting to hold her back. Luna and Artemis stood in human form, both waiting patiently.  
  
Finally, Mamoru spoke. "The Angel of Selene and I have thought long and hard about this, and we have made our decision. In a fortnight, as the sun rises, Beryl will find that her fortress is being attacked. The Angel of Selene and I will be doing the attacking. We invite anyone who wishes to join us."  
  
"Who is this Angel of Selene?" Zoicite finally asked. "And why do you trust her?"  
  
"I am the Angel of Selene," a clear voice rang out. She stepped in the clearing. "I am the daughter of the Goddess Selene, and one of the few remaining descendants of the Gods and Goddesses. I believe there might be some scattered around the galaxies that I do not know of."  
  
"But who are you?" Minako asked patiently. "That's only one of your forms, one of your transformations."  
  
"That is true," she shrugged. "A girl's gotta have her secrets, you know."  
  
"You promised," Mamoru warned.  
  
"Fine," the Angel pouted. "Can't you take a joke? I'm," she destransformed, "Usagi."  
  
There was a dead silence, before Luna shrieked. Usagi ducked behind Mamoru. "When I get my hands on you," Luna muttered, before beginning to chase Usagi. The sight of Luna chasing Usagi around and around a bewildered Mamoru was too comical, and the senshi and the remaining generals burst out in laughter. And everything was all right for the time being.  
  
  
  
The two weeks were spent training and discussing tactical strategies. Although "conquer and divide" was sound, the Negaverse sorely outnumbered them, and it didn't seem the best way to go. Finally, they decided on splitting into two groups.  
  
Mamoru would lead one group with the Inners and the two remaining Generals. Usagi would lead the other one, with the Outers and Luna and Artemis. One would attack from the north; the other would slip in through the south. As the Generals were whom Queen Beryl wanted, their group would provide the distraction.  
  
As the fateful day drew nearer, they did not speak of what was coming. They avoided the subject, as if hoping that in that way, it would not take place. Instead, they often pretended they were going to go out on a lark, referring to it as "the trip" and such.  
  
But before long, the fateful day arrived. Armed plentifully, Mamoru led Rei, Makoto, Minako, Rei, Malachite, and Zoisite through a well-thought out path through the Dark Wood until they reached Beryl's fortress. Immediately, they charged towards the castle, mindful of booby traps, youma, and surprise ambushes.  
  
Meanwhile, clad in muted tones of nature, Usagi led Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Luna, and Artemis through the back of the castle. After much spelling and hiding, she had managed to break through the wards and discovered the layout of the castle. Now, she utilized the information and led them through a small passageway that would eventually lead to Beryl's laboratory, which (as rumor held it) contained the brainwashing tools, and was used as a throne room.  
  
It was dark and the passage was small, forcing them to crawl at times, and to bend over the entire time, but they persevered, pushing ahead, past dusty torches and imagined visions of nonexistent skeletons of those who must have attempted the passage and failed. They brushed past cobwebs, ignored scuttering mice, or whatever they were, and ignored the old, musty smell of old home that permeated their noses. They squeezed past thin spots, and spread out, keeping alert, in the wider areas that sometimes appeared. Always, they would stop every few moments to listen for sound. It was always spontaneous, yet simultaneous, as if they shared a mind. There was the strain of constantly reinforcing their magic barriers, making sure that Beryl could not sense either their presence or that of their destinies. They dimmed their auras, so that only an experienced Seer would be able to notice.  
  
Finally, an old, crumbling wall that stood in their way stopped them. Usagi was perplexed. This wasn't here when she checked last, she told them. Perhaps they had put it up newly, Hotaru had suggested in a low voice. But no, Setsuna had disputed the fact, saying that it was too old to have been recently put there. Was she sure that this was the way, Haruka had asked, politely, and Usagi had said that yes, she was sure, and that there was obviously some catch that would show them the way. Finally, Michiru was the one to suggest that it could be an illusion. And they had agreed that seemed the best bet. And they had uncovered the illusion and moved on. But Usagi was silent. Because she wondered. Because she was sure even the illusion wasn't there last time she checked, and if they knew about the passageway, they would surely be expecting attack from it, and the element of surprise would be lost.  
  
While they forged onwards in utter darkness, fighting more psychological monsters than physical ones, Mamoru was leading his friends in a seemingly hopeless battle against continually multiplying youma. A parry here, a quick dodge from a flying dagger, and a word of warning to a friend just as you duck a fiery trail of lightning being thrown about was all they could do. In such close quarters, any magical attacks would hurt more than help.  
  
Makoto was the first to get frustrated. She began wildly slashing with her saber, cutting a path of organized retreat. The others did not follow her, and she ignored them. When she was safely within the recesses of the forest and knew that no youma followed her, she scrambled atop a tall tree and viewed around her. She could see large wave of youma coming from the far distance.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!" Within moments, the faraway youma were zapped.  
  
Taking their cue, Minako, Rei, and Ami dove for the forests as well. Then, "Mars Fire Ignite!" "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
The three attacks cut wide swaths through the youma, obliterating many in one stroke. Now having some breathing room, Mamoru, Malachite, and Zoicite rose to the occasion. Using their elemental magic, they, too, began zapping youma by the dozens. Soon, there were no more youma sent out to greet them.  
  
As they met in the center, and then headed towards the fortress, Mamoru was busy talking. "They've gone to regroup. Keep on alert, and remember that when they strike again, they will be fast and furious. A single mistake could be deadly. We must not leave them time to think about an assault, or for them to wonder about the others. We need to attack now."  
  
Makoto nodded. "Rei and I can demolish any doors, etc, in our way."  
  
"And we can take care of the rest," Malachite nodded grimly at Zoicite.  
  
"I'll be analyzing with my computer," Ami nodded.  
  
"And I can cover our back," Minako said.  
  
And they set out. Thanks to Ami's nifty computer, booby trap after booby trap was discovered. A little magic was all it took to spring them and let them through. They approached with extreme care, tense with caution. Any moment, they expected to be ambushed, to be attacked. The stress built up in the air.  
  
Meanwhile, Usagi's team had reached the end of the passageway. Walking through what seemed like miles of doom and gloom had made Haruka edgy, but they all waited for Usagi's signal before going. Usagi saw Beryl frantically directing her youma through a crystal ball, while a pool of darkness lay beside her mockery of the Silver Throne.  
  
Finally, Usagi sensed Beryl's sourced of power . a peculiar green staff seething with dark magic. She turned to her friends. Their objective, she said, was this. Someone must make sure that the pool of darkness not be allowed to touch Beryl at any cost, and that the green staff must be destroyed or Beryl will still have a measure of power in which to seal herself away so that she might recuperate.  
  
So they waited with abated breaths for the moment when Beryl would not be watching them, for a moment when she was distracted by her crystal orb, and there! There was the instant! Seizing it, Serenity's team jumped out.  
  
Startled and dismayed, Beryl unluckily let her crystal orb drop. It shattered into pieces. The crash startled the team, giving Beryl the nanosecond needed to grab her green staff, but yet still, Hotaru and Setsuna managed to stand in front of the pool of darkness, allowing Beryl no passageway. And the battle began as the senshi began firing their highest attacks at Beryl. Beryl just absorbed them with her green staff, and reflected them back.  
  
Hotaru stumbled back in pain once and almost fell into the pool of darkness, but was caught by Setsuna before she could fall in. Seeing this, Usagi managed to put up a barrier around the pool. It was a temporary, collapsible one at best, but it would serve for the moment being.  
  
Meanwhile, the youma had ceased their attacks, receiving no orders from their queen. And Mamoru's team pushed onward, before they reached the throne room as well, having memorized their route, and meeting no distractions.  
  
When they got there, Beryl looked frustrated, and finally sent out a magical summons. Immediately, four figures appeared in her throne room. They were Chrysolite, Topazite, Pyrite, and Monazite.  
  
"Where is Nephrite," Jupiter demanded at the same time Rei cried, "What did you do with Jadeite?"  
  
Beryl laughed. "The higher two generals have remained frozen within the brainwashing room, waiting for their partners to meet them. No, they will not face you. But these will." And she sat back and laughed that insane laughter that sent chills down all of their backs.  
  
Usagi's team and Mamoru's team turned to look as their former friends raised up deadly-looking weapons, ready to kill. And they prepared to fight for what they believed in.  
  
The Angel of Selene looked, and finally spoke. "We fight for love and justice."  
  
Venus spoke next. "We fight for beauty and peace."  
  
"We fight for icy intelligence."  
  
"We fight for thunder and lightning, for mother nature."  
  
"We fight for the fiery passions of religion and of purity."  
  
"We fight for the skies and the heavens."  
  
"We fight of the sea and for the creatures."  
  
"We fight for life, and for death."  
  
"We fight for time and space."  
  
"We fight for our brethren."  
  
"We fight for our wills."  
  
"We fight for good, and we fight against you," the Angel of Selene spoke last. "I am the daughter of the Goddess and Selene, and I shall have my vengeance!"  
  
But slowly, the black liquid began to rise, and it formed a shadowy figure of a woman. "And I," it hissed, "am Metallia. I am She Who Was Outcast. I am She Who Was Turned Away. I am She Who Was Wronged. I am She Who Was Scorned. And now, they shall pay, for I am evil! Listen to your petty talk, and little girl, and realize that I AM VENGEANCE! I corrupted Neherenia before you were ever born, little girl. I forced the dissidents to the dark side of the moon! I was the one who spoiled it for your precious mother and her silly visions of love. With a shepherd! Bah! You, who managed to come out of your mother's love. You shall die! Remember this and die!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Usagi looked up bravely. "I stand for love."  
  
"I stand for hate."  
  
"Love shall triumph. Good shall triumph. It is the way of the universe, Metallia. You have stepped out of bounds. I, heiress to the divine throne, call upon the elements!"  
  
There was a crackle and a crash, as thunder rumbled across the sky. Metallia almost looked cowed, and even Usagi seemed uncertain. The senshi and Beryl were oddly silent and as they watched a huge flash of light engulfed the room. When they were able to open their eyes again .  
  
"WHO SUMMONS US!"  
  
To be continued . 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm finally coming out with this chapter. Hehehe.  
  
Towering figures made of blinding light appeared. The senshi and the generals hid their eyes from the light. Even Beryl, proud as she was, and used to the blazing fury of the entity Metallia, had to look away. Only the Angel and Metallia stared at the blazing light, not shielding their eyes.  
  
The Angel of Selene spoke. "I summoned you, the First Elements."  
  
"WHO ARE YOU TO SUMMON US?" the great, yet terrible voice hurt everyone's ears, resonating throughout their mind.  
  
The Angel lifted her face proudly. "I am the daughter of Selene, and I summon you to a trial of Metallia. She has disobeyed the First Rule, the one my mother was sentenced to eternal loneliness for. She has meddled with the lives of mortals, and she has done the forbidden. She has killed your children!"  
  
This was when the mighty voice that was one now split into 12. The one that spoke first was a gentle, old, voice. "SHE IS CORRECT. METALLIA DESERVES TO BE PUNISHED." Father Time's tone was patient and reasonable.  
  
Then spoke an angry voice. "KILLING OUR CHILDREN, METALLIA SHALL NOT GO UNPUNISHED." The Lord of Fire was vengeful and wanted blood.  
  
Metallia spoke up. Her black hair was now tied back and she was delicately, docilely dressed. No longer clad scantily in black, she approached the ancient elements. "Do you seek to take the word of a child before mine? And the child of an unlawful union! This child is directly a descendant of you, and yet she has meddled most in the mortals' lives. She has lived among them since she was the age of 5. Her mother shattered the scared Moon Orb, and actually passed its pieces out, drawing worshippers away from your children unto her. Now, there is but one piece left of the Moon Orb, the one they call the Silver Crystal, which is in her hand? Does she deserve it?"  
  
"YOU SPEAK TRULY, METALLIA," a cold voice filled the room. The Mistress of Ice was obviously siding with Metallia.  
  
"YOU CANNOT MEAN THAT, SISTER," a gentle, warm voice cried, shocked. "SURELY YOU JEST. THIS IS METALLIA, THE ONE WHO KILLED OUR CHILDREN." The Goddess of Love still wept for her beautiful daughter, Aphrodite.  
  
"YOU MAY ALL ARGUE," a haughty voice said, "BUT I HAD NO CHILD FOR METALLIA TO KILL, AND I FIND TRUTH IN HER WORDS. WHY SHOULD WE BELIEVE SUCH A SIMPLE CHILD?" The Lady of Light had always been proud, and had no children, and thus, did not learn to care for the world around her.  
  
The Angel of Selene stepped forward to plead her case. "I hold the Silver Crystal because it belongs to me rightfully by heritage. I have reason to be among mortals because my father was a mortal. I invoke the Ancient Laws! The Laws that date back to before Unisia! That are held supreme! I invoke the Law of Justice and of Vengeance!  
  
"Metallia has killed my mother and my aunts and uncles! She has sealed away my father's body, and has mutilated it! She has in all truths exiled me among mortals! I invoke the Law of Justice and demand that you hear my plea. I invoke the Law of Vengeance and demand that I get my due!" The Angel's eyes were bright, and her voice was terrible as she cried for the ancient ways of justice.  
  
A terrible voice spoke. "HOW DARE YOU DEMAND FROM US? WE ARE THE ELEMENTS, UNEQUALED IN STRENGTH, UNEQUALED IN PROWESS!" It was Old Death, whose temper was often so great he killed his adversary.  
  
The Angel lifted her head. "Go ahead. Kill me. But even the Elements must obey the Ancient Laws. For it was not even the Elements who set them, but the Great Mother and Father of All Time, Space, and Possible Dimensions!"  
  
The gentle, soothing voice of the gentle Zephyr spoke. "CALM DOWN, ELDEST BROTHER, AND DO NOT LOSE YOUR TEMPER."  
  
A grunt was heard as Lady Darkness spoke. "THE GIRL, IMPUDENT THOUGH SHE MAY BE, IS CORRECT. THIS IS NOT A MATTER FOR US TO DECIDE."  
  
Metallia's eyes were wild. "I also invoke the Ancient Laws!" she said, grasping at straws. "I wish to prove my honor to the girl by fighting against her, with my extent of power, and her extent of power! It shall be thus fair!"  
  
"NO," came the voice of Father Time. "IMMORTAL AGAINST IMMORTAL . THIS MUST NOT TAKE PLACE."  
  
"YOU HAVE GROWN SENILE," the disdainful voice of Mistress Youth replied. "SHE HAS INVOKED THE LAW, SO THE FIGHT WILL TAKE PLACE."  
  
"SILENCE." The voice that spoke was the voice of Oblivion, the being, element, who never spoke, never interfered with the affairs of gods. He only attended when summoned because he was compelled to. It was Oblivion who spoke. "WE HAVE DEGRADED. WHILE OUR CHILDREN HAVE DIED, WE HAVE TURNED TO PETTY SQUABBLING TO KEEP OURSELVES AMUSED. WHILE OUR CHILDREN HAVE PASSED THEIR POWERS ONTO THE CHOSEN, WE HAVE IGNORED THE AFFAIRS OF MORTALS, AND WORKED ON LIMITING EACH OTHER'S POWER. NOW THE ANCIENT LAWS HAVE BEEN REVOKED, AND THERE IS NO TURNING BACK. THE ANGEL DEMANDS VEANGEANCE, AND METALLIA DEMANDS HONOR. WE MUST ACQUIESCE TO THEIR COMMANDS. THUS NOW DO I SIDE WITH THE ANCIENT LAW. FOR BOTH SIDES TO BE SATISFIED, I PROPOSE THAT THE TWO DUEL. TO THE VICTOR GOES THE SPOILS, AS THE MORTAL SAYING GOES. NO ELEMENT SHALL INTERFERE LEST THE WRATH OF MOTHER AND FATHER BE UPON THEM."  
  
"OUR CHILD SPEAKS WELL," two voices spoke. The last of the Elements, they were the Mother and Father, who never attended, and yet had come. They never interfered, never passed judgment, never executed. Yet they had arrived. Because now, beings even more powerful than the Elements were doing their work. Fate and Destiny.  
  
"THUS IS OUR VERDICT," spoke the Mistress of Ice, the Executioner. "SO SHALL THE ANGEL AND METALLIA FIGHT A DUEL, AND TO THE VICTOR GOES THE SPOILS. DO YOU CONSENT, METALLIA?"  
  
Metallia chuckled evilly, certain she would win. "Yes, I agree to the duel."  
  
"AND DO YOU AGREE, DAUGHTER OF SELENE?" asked the Mistress of Ice.  
  
The Angel lifted her head proudly. "I do agree."  
  
By this time, of course, Mamoru had regained his wits. He braved the bright light. "Usagi," his voice was shocked. "You can't! Either way you look at it, Metallia is still a goddess, and you're still only a demi- goddess. You'd die!"  
  
The Angel turned to look at Mamoru. "Don't worry," she said brightly. "Good always prevails." There was an uncertain moment in which she shot him an uncertain, half-hidden, half-sad look filled with some good old-fashioned love and angst, but it was only a moment, and she hid the look quickly, and Mamoru was uncertain of what he saw.  
  
As the Angel turned to face Metallia, though, soft words emerged from Mamoru's lips to float to her ears. "Good luck . Usako." But she was uncertain of what she heard and whether it was something else he said.  
  
The Angel and the Metallia faced each other. A soft white nimbus surrounded the Angel. A dark black nimbus surrounded Metallia. Both tensed, ready to begin the fight. Metallia was confident. The Angel was not.  
  
This was what it had all come down to. What really mattered. A battle between the Angel of Selene and Metallia. A battle between good and evil. The ultimate battle. The bystanders all felt the tingling in the air. The Elements, Beryl, the Sailor Senshi, Endymion and his Generals and Ex-Generals. All awaited the battle with ill-concealed anticipation. The verdict of this battle would determine the fate of the world. A battle between the Instrument of Dark and the Instrument of Light.  
  
Oblivion arose, as the appointed judge. "BEGIN."  
  
To be continued. 


	4. Chapter 4

At first, the battle was purely physical. Both opponents sought the other's weakness, maneuvering back and forth. The Angel was the first to hurl a magical attack, demonstrating her weakness, and Metallia crowed with triumph as she began unleashing her awesome powers, demonstrating her strength with melodramatic sparks.  
  
And yet, Metallia was the first to succumb to the temptation of using psychological magic, and even as the Angel felt doubts plague her mind, she knew, in her heart, that she had triumphed a little, however small the victory was. The actual battle was intense and rapid, with both having no time to recover from their wounds before shooting another attack. Occasionally, you could glimpse a power streak tinged either silver or black. More often, you heard cries and grunts of pain that were muffled and cut off.  
  
There was the continuous muttering of the Ancient Language, summoning up magic to their wills, spoken as rapidly as possible without fumbling the words and obliterating themselves. The constant mumble of the Language was an undertone, the background music to the clash of metal against metal, and the jarring thuds as one or the other crashed into the wall, only to pick herself up within nanoseconds to fire a quick attack.  
  
And through it all, the senshi and generals cowered, and Mamoru worried, and Beryl watched with fear. And Beryl regretted. And the possessed generals fought with their hypnotic state of mind. And the non-possessed generals clasped their love's hands. And the senshi prayed for their friend. And Mamoru felt his heart ache.  
  
But Beryl was a shrewd one. She knew that either Metallia would win, or Metallia would not win. Either way, she had a contingency plan. And as the Angel and Metallia fought, and the attention of everyone was captured, Beryl captured Malachite and Zoisite. It was a quick attack, and the senshi did not notice, so captured with worry for their friend were they.  
  
And Beryl froze these two generals with her jade green staff. And she laid herself down to rest, but not before placing a spell upon her. The day would come in the future when she would awake, regardless of the outcome of this battle. That day would come, and she would take over the world, with or without Metallia. She would wait. She was patient.  
  
Meanwhile, in the upper chamber, the battle between the Angel and Metallia had come to an end. The Angel was backed into a corner, and Metallia was gleefully raising her hands for a final strike. She fired ...  
  
And the blast struck Mamoru, sending him sprawling across the room from where he had leapt to shield the Angel. The Angel stared in shock at Mamoru's lifeless body. There was no doubt about it. He was dead. Dead because of her. Dead to protect her. Mamoru's hand lifted one last time, and his lips opened. "Bye, Usako," the timid last words drifted over to Usagi, who was still staring in disbelief at his prone body.  
  
A keening wail emerged from between her lips, rising to a rapid crescendo, drowning out all other sounds. In it, she mourned the death of one she cared for dearly, one who had sacrificed his life for her, one who she had come to love. Her wail grew desperate with grief, increasing in sound, trembling, quivering, before growing strong. It was the wail of one who had lost something she cared for deeply.  
  
The wail stopped abruptly, ending on a particularly high note. "You," her voice was calm, even cold, but harsh. "You did this."  
  
She turned to face Metallia, who had been unnerved by the continual wailing. "Yes, girlie. What are you going to do about it?"  
  
The Angel did not deign to reply. Instead, she withdrew the Silver Crystal, the only remaining fragment of the Moon Orb. She held it in front of her.  
  
"You wouldn't dare," Metallia said in a low voice. "You are half-mortal. You would die. As would your friends."  
  
"I don't care." The Angel's tone was haunted. She seemed to become gentle Usagi again. A lost, child's voice defiantly screaming her rebellion. She raised the Silver Crystal.  
  
Within moments, magic permeated the place. The blast of silver erupted, and by the time the light died down, nothing was left.  
  
Except the Angel, in blazing glory. But she was no longer mortal or immortal. She was a spirit, sustaining the light.  
  
And slowly, glided forward a Silver Lady, for the Angel found she could now see the forms of the Elements, as she was dead. And she knew the regal, elegant lady she faced was her awe-inspiring grandmother. And she bowed her head humbly.  
  
"I grant you rebirth, my granddaughter." The Lady's voice was low, gentle, and not at all the loud depth that had erupted from the other Elements earlier. "Rebirth unto a happier life with your friends. Where you will be blissfully ignorant. Does that suit you, my daughter?"  
  
"Yes, it does," the Angel said. "I ask only one thing...grandmother. I ask that I be allowed to serve Earth, and to save it from evil, even in my reincarnation."  
  
"And I grant your wish," the Lady said gravely. "So be it."  
  
And a whirlwind of silver light blazed about them, with the Angel standing serenely amidst it.  
  
And she was reborn.  
  
And they were reborn.  
  
And all was well.  
  
The End 


End file.
